Loving Touches
by yamiskoi
Summary: Yoh is Shaman King. He feels that he cannot marry Anna, as he loves someone else... Amidamaru. What happens when they kiss and confess their love for each other? Yaoi. DISCONTINUED
1. A kiss so fatal and so warm

Yami's koi: I've been meaning to do a fic other than Yugioh for a while now. I should be doing a Yu Yu Hakusho one shortly… but I've been saying that for ages, too.

Neutral Man: another gay fic, then?

Yami's koi: there are gay people in it, yes, and it's a happy fic. So, yeah!

Neutral Man: you know what I meant…

Yami's koi: do I? Oh well… see ya at the bottom!

"Ai mo tsumi mo yume mo yami mo…"

Complete bliss, the sense of utter happiness at having achieved what he had always desired, Yoh Asukura exhaled a sigh. Shortly he would be wedding Anna… and therein lied the problem. He despised the idea, all over having his life saved by her. In fact, it hurt him, knowing that his freedom, and desire to love another, was lost, abandoned when he said those words. He was so youthful and restless…

"My Lord?" A deep, slightly husky voice asked, from behind Yoh. Yoh twisted around in his seat, and fixed the trademark carefree smile onto his face automatically. Amidamaru's hair was literally quite wild, yet it suited his personality perfectly. His muscles were large and reliable, and comfortable to be hugged with. He was clad in a samurai's usual dress: a low, loose shirt with a belt, and dark pants to complete that look of complete… beautiful-Ness. Although a spirit, Amidamaru could still be touched, and it was the touch in which Yoh wanted to feel, in replacement of Anna's.

"Amidamaru?"

The spirit took a moment. Yoh Asakura was now the official Shaman King, and yet he was deeply unhappy – it was obvious, despite his Lord's approach of normality. How to approach this situation had required a certain amount of thought for the Warrior, and, even so, Amidamaru was slightly scared.

Odd. To have fought many dangerous battles and never once feel a twinge of fear, and yet be afraid about conversing with his Shaman master. This was, indeed, quite pathetic.

"I… can feel your sadness, Lord Yoh. You may deny it, but I can feel it through our bond. Please tell me… what is it that is causing you pain? I am willing to listen, Yoh." Amidamaru asked gently, not pushing or commanding, just… being the usual loving, caring Amidamaru. He settled beside Yoh on the lush, silken couch, noting Yoh's moment to think. Instantly, this meant trouble and sadness, for Yoh never thought much of anything, unless it was those two things.

Oddly, Amidamaru also knew without asking that this problem was in some way connected to the 'Lady' Anna. Ah, how the samurai detested her for forcing Yoh into marrying her! If pride had not prevented him from doing it, the skilled swordsman would have refused to compete in the Shaman Tournament to spare Yoh of a lifetime of grief. However, as this decision would have been highly unfair to make on Yoh's part… this idea had never actually been put into action.

Yoh shuffled uncomfortably, and tried to relax. It was Amidamaru, after all…

"Amidamaru, can you… please… hold me for a moment…?" Yoh asked breathlessly, inspired by his own courage. Or, lack of. He was trembling, and was almost certain that the spirit had detected it. Why he had asked that, he couldn't explain straight away. But it had been so long… so long since another had held him, purely for the sake of holding him.

The fallen samurai raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow in question, yet gladly complied with Yoh's wishes. To touch one whom lives… Yoh… was beautiful.

Yet all of Yoh, in Amidamaru's eyes, was beautiful, both inside and out. For who could actually withstand those deep, warm hazel eyes, the gorgeous dark hair that always fell so rebelliously around his young face, with a perfect body to match it?

The samurai opened his arms, and Yoh literally fell into them, almost as if he were exhausted after a Tunnel even more challenging and perilous than that of Tartarus. He snuggled against the heavily muscled chest with a sigh, allowing himself to become comfortable. Yoh could feel himself drowning in the warmth that his spirit ally radiated.

It was just so inviting, and comforting… he could stay there forever…

Amidamaru, however, was barely able to quell the almost forbidden, sinful emotions surfacing once more from within his heart, and also a slight flip of his stomach. It had been a while since he had first experienced these incredible feelings, and he had instinctively known it to be love.

It mattered not that both of them were male… yet it ached Amidamaru's love-filled heart to think of Yoh touching Anna's body, without any thought of his own.

"Yoh…" Amidamaru murmured, holding him tighter against his body. Yoh sighed again and closed his eyes, inhaling the unique aroma that was the samurai. Never had they been so close… surely this could be a sign?

Oh well… being in love, regardless of sexuality, could take its toll. Waiting for another can be distressing.

Yoh opened his eyes swiftly when he felt Amidamaru press a light kiss on his hair. Yoh looked up into Amidamaru's eyes, his own wide. The warrior chuckled at his liege's startled, yet oddly arousing look and laid a feathery light kiss on Yoh's lips, his eyes closing as they touched. Yoh was so warm… and his lips were feathery to the touch…

It only took Amidamaru a moment to freeze and withdraw, scared of his Shaman deserting him. A million excuses ran through his mind, but none seemed very believable if Yoh wasn't… feeling_ that _way about Amidamaru.

"I am sorry, my Lord," He whispered, his voice full of fear, "I… have… I mean…"

Yoh shook his head, smiling as he looked down at his hands.

"It's alright, Amidamaru. I liked it…"

Amidamaru's eyes widened for a moment, before relaxing to a normal position. Yoh… liked the kiss? So, could that possibly mean –?

"I've wanted to feel something like that – from you – for a long time now, Amidamaru…" Yoh whispered, his deep, hazel eyes gazing up into the samurai's own, imploringly. His samurai warrior blinked for a moment, pausing for a moment to fully absorb what his Lord had just said.

Yet after that moment, Amidamaru smiled warmly and slowly leaned down again to steal another kiss from his beloved Shaman King. Their lips caressed the other's slowly, teasingly until the warrior could not take it any more.

With a slight nudging effect, Amidamaru slowly ran his tongue along Yoh's bottom lip. The boy opened his mouth instantly, allowing his spirit to explore the sweet, sweet cavern. Yoh moaned when their tongues met, and then all that mattered to him was the kiss. His arms lifted and wound themselves around Amidamaru's neck, his fingers gripping the silvery locks of hair as he was kissed. Amidamaru embraced the lithe form, stroking Yoh's back, hair and hands. The samurai then caught a moan in his throat, and began to caress Yoh's soft, warm cheek lovingly as they parted, both unwilling to leave the other's lips.

"I love you, Yoh," Amidamaru whispered softly, taking Yoh's hand and slowly stroking it. His liege stared at the ghostly hand that touched his own, shivering when the tingling sensations began to get the better of him. When he felt Amidamaru's fingers slide gently underneath his chin, Yoh could not help but comply and look at his perfect samurai… his lover.

"I love you too, Amidamaru."

For a moment, nothing existed to the two lovers, only each other. Anna was no longer a concern. For as long as they would be together, Amidamaru knew, that she would never be able to hurt Yoh again. Time froze for both of them, just for one moment… and they instantly loved that feeling.

Then, the moment was gone. So fleeting… and yet so beautiful. And both Yoh and Amidamaru would treasure it… for as long as they were lovers.

Because that… would definitely be a long time.

Yami's koi: okay. A fic completely devoted to Yoh x Amidamaru fluff. I cannot stand the lack of Yoh x Amidamaru… GAH! Head explodes in anger Um… that wasn't really the best way to end a fluffy, romantic fic, was it?

Amidamaru: no. Definitely not.

Yoh: write more!

Yami's koi: should I? I'm not sure… should I perhaps have a big argument scene between Yoh and Anna, but then Jun comes in and… Yuri happens?

Yoh: You're so perverted!

Yami's koi: yeah… well, please read and review. Please? Luvvies! …


	2. Yoh is WHAT!

Yami's koi: after several reviews of either shocked responses or happy, glad responses… I've decided to continue with this. Sorry about the wait, I've had ENORMOUS amounts of writer's block, and plus… I've been obsessed with Naruto x Sasuke, and Iruka x Kakashi fics. As well as preparing (and taking!) exams that could affect everything I do in the future.

Neutral Man: in other words, all she's been doing is reading gay porn.

Amidamaru: don't mock Yami's koi. She writes about Yoh and me! XD

Yami's koi: riiiiiight. Well, see ya at the bottom.

Anna frowned down at the itinerary before her. She needed to keep the Shaman King, Yoh Asakura, in good condition, so that he could protect himself from any further challenges. Of course, the Shaman Tournament was over. Yet who was to say that there would not be a potential newcomer to the Throne of all Shamans, who did not enter the Tournament, or, simply did, yet had developed skills to match and surpass Yoh's own? The Itako would _not_ allow Yoh to be defeated.

She had got him where he was, she felt: solely her. Maybe the authority that wedding Yoh would give her was blinding her, yet it did not mean that other parts of her mind were clouded with these thoughts also.

Yet Anna felt confused. She did not love Yoh. She only wanted to be his bride for one thing… to be Shaman Queen.

In a way, she felt horrid, using Yoh like that… using Yoh for her own selfish dreams. Yet she had to now… she had to commit herself to being his wife. It was she, Anna Kyoyama, who had delved herself into such trouble. Therefore, she would have to deal with what she had done, and live with herself.

But to live in misery, and to have Yoh forced into something that, she could tell, he really didn't want? Even Anna wasn't _that _heartless. Someone… had caught Yoh's eye, and Anna knew for certain that it was definitely _not _her. This thought did not bother her much… but it would be greatly appreciated if she knew whom it was that Yoh liked. That way, the entire ordeal would not have to get blown out of proportion by an enormous standard.

At the same time, however, she knew that she was feeling attraction for someone. The only complicated thing about it was that this person was a female. Anna Kyoyama was thinking about a female… and knowing that she liked that person. Gender had never been an issue for the Itako, but… what if she confessed her feelings to that person… and they did not feel the same way? What then would become of the friendship Anna had sought to make, and keep?

"If something is bothering you, then you should just let it all out." A soft, definitely male voice said from behind her. Anna instantly knew who it was, and her eyes hardened instinctively: like they always had done when she spoke to her fiancée.

"There isn't." Her tone was fierce, yet dared Yoh to continue to talk. The Shaman King swallowed, hard, finding himself unable to speak for a moment. It was difficult to act like his normal self… when he was so nervous, so apprehensive.

"Anna, I… have to talk to you."

Visibly she showed no more emotion than her usual cold, bitter self when she turned to face Yoh, but inside she was curious. Why would Yoh act so… reluctant to talk to her? Of course, Anna could dismiss the concern by thinking that she struck such fear into Yoh, but that hurt. It hurt a lot.

"What is it Yoh. I haven't got all day!" Anna snapped, not even bothering to phrase her words into a question. Yoh flinched mentally, yet stood his ground.

"It's very important. It's about our… engagement!" Yoh said, louder than he had intended to, when Anna's emerald eyes seemed to spark with anger and impatience. Yet as soon as she heard the word 'engagement,' she paused… and hated herself for it when Yoh noticed. He didn't seem concerned, but the Itako could tell that he was both terrified and curious at Anna's response. It was most unlike her.

"Fine, Yoh. But make it quick, I don't have the time to stand around all day. Unlike you, I am not a lazy slacker who does absolutely nothing, and expects to-"

She paused, turning, when the door opened abruptly behind them. In the doorway stood the beautifully clad Jun Tao, emerald coloured hair gently shifting in the light breeze that caressed every part of the stunning female. Neither Anna nor Yoh said another word, yet Jun could sense the tension in the air, and her smile faded slightly.

"Oh, is this a bad time? I thought that I could at least come to congratulate Yoh on his victory… but, if you're arguing…" Jun faded away, turning as if to leave both Shaman in peace. Yoh didn't miss the opportunity… but Anna got there first.

"No, Jun, you can stay. Yoh wants to ask me something about our engagement, so it's hardly going to be a sensible question anyway." Anna said swiftly, catching a hold of the Tao's slender, smooth arm and gently pulling her back. Jun seemed to like the contact, for her eyes seemed to light up at Anna as she smiled.

"Oh, alright then."

Yoh swallowed. He could either make something up, or simply tell Anna the Itako the truth. Maybe, just maybe… with Jun being there, she would go slightly easier on him.

Maybe.

Amidamaru appeared by Yoh's side, as did Bailong by Jun's side. This only seemed to increase the pressure on Yoh. Of course, having Amidamaru by his side made the entire ordeal so much better… but did he honestly want Bailong and Jun to hear this? Yoh seriously considered _showing _the elite Shaman what Amidamaru truly meant to him, yet Anna lashed out in her impatience before he could berate himself for such a foolish thought.

"YOH! STOP BEING A TWAT AND TELL ME!"

Yoh snapped.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU, ANNA! AND I ALSO DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU!"

Anna paled. Jun's hand covered her lips, her emerald coloured eyes reflecting just how shocked and paralysed she was, and her guardian ghost seemed to do the same. As for Amidamaru… Yoh did not dare to look at him, but he could sense that the samurai was desperately trying not to arouse suspicion. As for Yoh himself, however… his hand were still clutched as fists by his sides, his entire body was trembling, and his face began to show just how much he regretted saying that truth in the way that he did.

For once, he actually pitied Anna.

"…Anna?" Yoh asked hesitantly, not allowing any for of inner guilt or pity shine through when he spoke. She did not move, her eyes were concealed behind her golden brown bangs.

'I… knew this day would come.' Anna thought to herself, staring down at the floor. She had fallen to her knees, effectively restricting just how much emotion she was experiencing. Anna was shaking, she couldn't accept that Yoh had told her that when so many people were present, she would not believe it…

She needed to pull herself together. Anna would not allow Yoh to sip her clutches so easily… not without – at least – a forced confession of who he now loved. And if the Asakura Shaman decided to either lie, or withheld this information from her… then he would severely pay.

When the Itako finally had mustered enough strength to influence her voice again, and get it to function without a huskiness that reflected sadness and shock, Anna began to speak.

"Yoh… who is she?" Anna asked softly, still not able to raise her eyes. She did not know just how much emotion her eyes would betray, and so she kept her eyes firmly focused on the floor in front of her.

Yoh had been shuffling awkwardly when Anna had been silent, yet when she asked him _that _question… he could not help but freeze slightly, tension beginning to form in his entire being. It had begun in his stomach: a tightening knot of fear and of almost curiosity, welling in that area of his body… before it had enveloped all of his mind.

Amidamaru regarded his new lover with both admiration and sadness. He knew that Yoh appreciated him being there… as a ghost, he was extra sensitive to sudden shifts in tension, however… the samurai felt so weak and helpless. Amidamaru knew that he could not ease away the tension from Yoh's small, yet scarred form. He knew that he couldn't erase the anxiety by kissing it all away, consuming the Shaman in a pleasure-filled, beautiful way that only he could… and it hurt. It ached Amidamaru's heart… and he knew that just standing there was the sole thing that he could do. He could merely stand there, and hope to the God's that Yoh would be strong enough not to break.

Yoh inhaled shakily, glancing up at the ceiling for a moment. The action seemed calm enough to anyone watching, yet inside… Yoh was a wreck. He hated hurting others who were his friends, and Anna had begun to be a part of him that he could not help but class as a very close friend. Despite her frequent scolding sessions that she seemed to love, and insults… Yoh could see beneath all of that, and interpret that Anna was really a sweet, caring girl. She had a lot to offer any potential lover… and that was why Yoh could not stay and marry her. He couldn't hurt her like this… not when she deserved so much more. Not when they were all living a lie.

Yoh then braced himself for the second, much greater shock than the previous one. He stared into Anna's golden locks, unable to look Jun, Bailong, or even Amidamaru, his lover, in the eye.

"Who said it was a she?"

This time, Anna's entire head snapped up, her eyes blaring with a frightening mixture of emotions. The dominant one seemed to be shock, yet beneath that, Yoh sensed that the Itako was disgusted, and also enraged by such a response. He couldn't tell for sure. However, from what he could interpret from the blaze of startling chaos in Anna's eyes… her next comment would not be pleasant. A homosexual crude nickname he was prepared for, yet he knew that neither Amidamaru, nor Bailong, would stand for such a display of hatred.

'I… presumed as much...' Anna's mind chanted, recurring the same thought until her eyes blurred and was forced to bow her head again. Her form was slumped, almost in a posture of defeat. Her bangs mainly concealed her eyes, but she knew that many would see the splattering of her tears… if she decided to release them.

Which, of course, she would not. In the end, what good would crying do to her, anyway? Would shedding a tear reverse the forced marriage that she had demanded for so long ago? Would weeping like a little idiot make Yoh regret what he had just said? Would crying really… do her any good?

The answer is no. For a moment, Anna had just won a vicious battle in herself, and for that, she was proud. The elite Shaman, the Itako, had once again overcome the disasters that the world held for her, and had not shed a single tear. If she had known better, she would have cried… but this time, she would be crying for happiness.

Then the reality of Yoh's words struck her. He… was gay? But who would be worthy enough for Yoh Asakura, newly pronounced Shaman King? Whoever it was, even if he made Yoh feel happy, Anna wanted to know that they would never intentionally hurt him.

"…Who…?" Anna asked quietly, her voice almost scratchy.

Amidamaru knew that he was tense, but did not care. His lover was undergoing such torture, and he had done what Yoh had asked… he had not attracted any attention to himself. Yet… his self-control was slowly slipping. Amidamaru respected Yoh's orders, and wished to follow them exactly… but it was so difficult, especially when he noted that the young Shaman did not dare look him in the eye, for fear of revealing whom his lover was.

The samurai closed his eyes for a moment to clear his mind. His shoulders relaxed, and the feeling felt good. The worse would be over for a while, and then he and Yoh could get to love each other both freely and openly… so that everyone could see how much they loved each other. So that they could get on with their lives, and not have to live in fear of everyone else's looks and remarks.

Jun stood there, still paralysed from Yoh's first and sudden outburst. Undecided on what to do, she contemplated dragging herself and Bailong outside, yet she knew that Anna would need some form of comforting… after Yoh said what he had to. Even if Yoh did not love Anna in the way that he was supposed to, Jun deemed his way of telling her to be rather harsh and very unexpected. Then again, when would… _really_… be a good time to have told the fierce, yet beautiful Kyoyama? Could it have been before the tournament? Could recent events have triggered something inside of Yoh, inspiring him to seek his true love… and preference?

No. Yoh seemed to be very confident about his 'taste'… despite his shaky, scared appearance on the outside. This had been something… that had been present for a long, long time now. And not even Anna's persuasive ways would be able to change Yoh's mind now. He was permanently set to one path… and he would never drift away from it.

Yoh sighed, both shakily and somewhat loudly. This caused Anna to glance up at him; slowly pressing him into informing her of what she wanted… needed… to hear. Even if she could not condole a relationship between Yoh and whoever he wanted, she could object if the person would not treat Yoh the way that he deserved.

Again, Yoh braced himself for the shocking impact that this would have.

"…Amidamaru…"

This time, Jun gasped too loudly. Her emerald eyes widened, and she took a single step back. No… way.

Anna stared up at Yoh's sincere, yet depressed face, unable to believe what Yoh had just told her. It was… Amidamaru? Did the samurai even know of this? If Anna hadn't been so shaken, she would have looked and checked for herself… most of the time, the person's face could say more than what she would ever want to believe. One expression can tell the truth that was never meant to be revealed, Anna thought.

However, this time, she feared seeing what she did not want to believe. Although she had never been one to deny any forms of truth, Anna the Itako did not… want to accept what Yoh had just said. Sure, Amidamaru would treat Yoh respectfully, but…

"Amidamaru… do you know…?" Anna whispered, not daring to look at the warrior. Again her eyes fell to the floor, suddenly appearing very downcast. So this… was who she had lost Yoh to. One of the best things that _could _and _should _have happened to her… was lost.

And, even Anna admitted it to herself: after the way she had treated Yoh, she deserved it.

Amidamaru felt only Jun and Bailong's eyes on him, and for that he felt despondent. He wanted to see how his lover was doing. He wanted to be able to comfort him without having his spirit evaporate into cold, harsh nothingness by Anna's beads. Despite Yoh's silent promise that he would never allow Amidamaru to be captured… Amidamaru knew that Yoh would never intentionally inflict physical injury upon Anna Kyoyama.

"Amidamaru?" Anna asked again, her voice shaky and sounding so… alone. With Anna, nothing had been easy for her, yet this… was one of the most difficult, awkward days of her life. And the quicker the samurai would admit, or not, to her question… the quicker she could recover and rebuild her life. She could marry anyone she wanted… and maybe even love the one she desired more than anyone else in the world.

Amidamaru exhaled shakily, staring at Yoh's feet. He didn't know why, but the sight was comforting enough. When he looked up at Yoh's face, he realised then why he had felt comfort. Yoh was looking at him. Nothing could be read from Yoh's posture, yet the eyes told all. He seemed very alone, and desperate to feel Amidamaru's touch again.

It was this that encouraged Amidamaru to speak.

"…Yes…"

So distant and despondent. Anna nodded her head and looked the samurai warrior in the eye: something that she had forced herself to do. Every ounce of her will was being exercised in this moment, and Anna knew that it would not last fro very long. She tried a weak smile, and it turned out just like that: a strained, false smile.

"I know that you will never hurt him." Anna whispered, her voice cracking at the end of the sentence. With that said, she realised that there was no reason for her to stay. She turned and collected the few belongings that she had placed in that room, and exited it entirely.

Jun had remained silent, and barely moved when Anna brushed quickly past. She felt that she should move, offer solace to the Itako swiftly departing, yet the Tao female Doshie knew that she could hardly move.

"Yoh… what should I do?" Jun asked quietly, unsure as to if she should even be asking.

She should have trusted her instincts. One silver, stray tear fell down Yoh's cheek, almost invisible to the human eye, but from the glisten of his tears to the brightness of his eyes… it was impossible to miss… in this situation.

"I don't know."

Yami's koi: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't you just HATE me!

Neutral Man: yes.

Yami's koi: go to hell. Well… next chapter will be out soon, peoples. I beg you, R it's what keeps me alive! Also, I accept fan art for this or any other fic I have done. I would appreciate any of those things that are listed above. Oh! And a few days ago, I accidentally said Mikithreesome instead of Mikihisa for Yoh's dad. I have a one way mind… **_points_** I'm gonna go now, but I'll update soon! Thanks for reading this fic so far!


	3. Heartache every moment

Yami's koi: well. This is the new chap of Loving Touches, people. I hope to hell you enjoy it. I've worked hard on this just for you lovers of Yoh x Amidamaru and Anna x Jun. Do you think I should do a lemon for the Shaman and Samurai? Come on, tell me! Of course, it will be posted elsewhere to comply with the rules. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I have had my birthday recently, I went to France and then I had to deal with exams. So… ehe?

Neutral Man: for once she's taking in the rules… that's an achievement. Just don't screw up again.

Yami's koi: **_Ignores him_** So, enjoy people! More at the bottom!

Anna hurriedly threw several of her possessions into a nearby mini suitcase, and zipped it shut. Her body was trembling with the shock and suddenness of it all, and she cursed herself for not doing something about her fiancée earlier. Overall, it would have meant a lot less pain for both of them.

Recalling what Yoh had said… Anna's tears blurred her vision once more, only to be impatiently brushed away with a flick of her hands.

Amidamaru… Amidamaru… Yoh had fallen in love with the silver-haired, loyal spirit guardian that had once haunted Monument Hill. Anna was not stupid. She had noticed that there had been some chemistry between the two, but she had always thought it to be of that of a very strong, unbreakable friendship.

Yet friendship can easily blossom into love. And such a love between Yoh and Amidamaru, even though neither had done anything in Anna's presence, was the most beautiful, pure love that Anna had ever had the honour to witness. She only hoped that she, and the one she loved, could attain that height perfection in love.

Anna paused for a moment to look around at her familiar surroundings of the Dobie Village Room she had been granted. Memories fluttered before her eyes… drunken dares, the ringing sounds of laughter and song, dreams of long ago and present being told and retold to friends, bonds being forged… all there, right for Anna to view and remember.

It would be difficult to leave those memories behind. But she had to, for she was something that was no longer needed in Yoh's life. And Anna was not about to defy what Yoh truly wanted.

With more tears escaping her eyes in a long waterfall of grief, Anna rose and headed for the exit to this place.

Yoh raised the back of his hand to wipe away his tears. What had been done was done, and nothing could erase that. He had to now deal with the consequences of Anna leaving him… such as his Grandfather's wrath. His mother would not mind so much, as she would rather have him marry for love than for power, but Yoh's father… well, he didn't know how he'd react. Probably badly.

He then felt strong, warm arms wind around his waist, and Yoh leaned back into Amidamaru's chest, not saying a word. He lowered his eyes so that he wouldn't have to face neither Bailong's nor Jun's accusing, hateful glares. What he did expect, more than anything, was some form of verbal abuse. But none came, so he tightened his grip around the samurai's waist, warm within his lover's grasp.

"You don't hate me?" Yoh asked quietly, closing his eyes as he felt gentle, warm fingers running through his hair comfortingly. Even though he knew that eyes can betray a lot about a person, he didn't care. He couldn't stand any more hatred being directed at him.

Jun started slightly as Yoh's question was, she felt, directed more at her. Bailong was merely stunned, unable to form a word, whilst she could just about manage a sentence or two. But she was determined to let her opinions be heard, and so this was what encouraged her to speak:

"I… I don't. Yoh, as long as you're happy, it doesn't matter what other people think. And I would rather have you love someone that I didn't…"

Yoh snapped his eyes open and stared into Jun's ashamed emerald eyes, taking in also her spirit guardian's reaction. It remained the same as before: wordless and also slightly sorrowful. Amidamaru tensed slightly in Yoh's arms, but the relaxed and continued offering Yoh some desperately needed attention. Fingers traced relaxing patterns on the Shaman's back, whilst one arm still held him close.

Amidamaru leaned down and placed a gentle, assuring kiss on Yoh's hair, feeling the silken locks tickle him slightly as Yoh raised his head. Slowly closing the gap between them, Amidamaru brushed his lips up against his lover's, stroking at Yoh's mouth with his warm, moist tongue. Yoh immediately allowed Amidamaru entrance, their tongues engaging in a sensual, erotic dance as light caresses and loving touches were exchanged. Amidamaru was leading the kiss, and he was deliberately teasing his lover… he was going so slowly, it was torture.

"Excuse me."

Yoh sighed and turned around, one arm still curled possessively around his samurais' waist. Jun was staring at him as if he was a total stranger with a neon sign plastered on his forehead, declaring he was naked beneath his clothes, and a rocket sticking out of his leg.

"Yes, Jun?" Yoh asked, disappointed his sensual moment with his lover had been forced to end early. His lips still tingled with Amidamaru's light touch, and he still craved for more as he saw Jun's expression shift slightly.

"You… don't care that even when you and Anna were engaged, I was in--"

"You should pay more attention, Jun-chan," Amidamaru said with a smile. "If Yoh would have cared, then he wouldn't be with me now." Yoh looked up at his spirit guardian as this was said, smiling. It felt so good to hear that being said.

Jun was still stunned by Yoh's complete acceptance of the matter. No wonder he was so loved… and who better to love him than Amidamaru? They were two of a kind… both loved their friends so much that they would die to save their lives, would wait for them, even if it took years… they were both so loving… towards anyone. The only real difference was the age, living status and their attitudes towards working. But still, Jun thought happily to herself, they did make a truly perfect couple.

A picture of Anna came back into Jun's mind, and her merry thoughts froze.

"Anna! What am I going to do?"

Yoh shrugged. "You'd better follow her." His eyes seemed deadly serious… something else that amazed Jun greatly. It looked as if Amidamaru's influence was rubbing off on him.

Yet Jun was troubled. She had so many things to say, but all had a lack of direction. And, even if she managed to find Anna before she left Dobie Village, then all that would come out would probably be an incoherent mumble. Things were not looking good.

"It's just something you'll have to do," Yoh said quietly, understanding what the Chinese female was going through. "If she rejects you, then she isn't worth having. Plus, Bailong is probably worth considering going bi for, Jun."

If that hadn't broken the mood, nothing else would have done. The martial arts expert blushed, and stared at the floor, wishing that he had the ability to simply fall through it, like a normal ghost could. As he was under a Doshie master, however… things weren't as easy as it appeared to be for the brave fighter. He had his body, and could feel everything emotionally… but nothing physically. He could only be stunned and winded in a fight… but never hurt.

Jun gazed at Yoh, astonished. She shook her head next, deciding that it was futile to wonder as to how someone could be so open at times.

"Well, I'm going. I'm not going to achieve anything just standing here, am I?" Jun said, more to herself than to anyone else. Before she left, she stole one last glance at Yoh and Amidamaru and, finally, Bailong.

"But I'll tell you something, Yoh… I really don't envy you right now. I don't know how Mikihisa and Keiko will react to your preference."

Yoh sighed and cast his eyes downward. Suddenly Jun regretted mentioning it, for as soon as she had finished, a dark cloud seemed to settle across Yoh's eyes, shielding them from emotions such as happiness and laughter.

"I know, I know, I KNOW! And Yohmei won't take to this well at all… but if they really love me, there shouldn't be a problem."

Jun laughed quietly. "If only things could be that way in life."

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if it was," Amidamaru added with a faint smile, "And we'd all be feeling happy, and not plagued by guilt or anxiety. Just thinking about it makes me wish I could do something to make it a reality."

Yoh smiled up at his samurai's young, wistful face. He leaned up and kissed him on the cheek softly. "If only. Then the world would be such a happy place. You and I wouldn't be dreading facing my family, Jun wouldn't be afraid of Anna… or at least not in the way that she is now."

Jun smiled and nodded at the couple. "I think now, Bailong, is our queue to leave." She said, leaving. She hesitated by the door. "Thanks Yoh. And I do hope that you're happy… and that your family accept you for who you are."

Yoh grinned at her. "I wish."

Jun didn't respond. She was halfway out of the door, and already breaking out into a run to catch up with the one she loved. The wind brushed her long, emerald locks back, causing it to fall from her elegant arrangement. With a growl, she ditched any ideas of looking pretty for Anna and quickened her pace, Bailong not far in front. Her extra spurt was all that she needed to make it up and over the hill, just in time to see the love of her life round a corner two blocks away from the hill, and out of Jun's sight.

With a determined look set into her face, Jun began once again, the journey much easier now that the hill had been tackled. The downhill run could have easily made her fall, but her feet fell steadily and safely along the pavement. All Jun could hear was the sound of her own heart, racing with anticipation and the adrenaline needed to get herself to the traditional female Shaman.

A song suddenly came into Jun's head, and she shook herself as she continued to run, hurtling around corners and passers-by. When racing after Anna, all she could do was think up of a song that she had heard less than ten times before.

But then, it would lessen the tension a bit.

But then, suddenly, Jun saw Anna at the end of her street. Her heart stopped for a moment, and she gasped for air. She was walking away.

"ANNA! ANNA, WAIT FOR ME, PLEASE!"

At her name being shouted, the Itako turned and regarded Jun with a weary eye.

"I'm not taking pity from you, if that's what you want. I'm done with Yoh… But I don't think that his parents will have anything nice to say about it. I don't care, but I don't want Yoh to have to break up with Amidamaru because of something his parents want." Anna confessed, her expression so downcast Jun was silent for a moment.

"I didn't come to persuade you to come back. There's something I must tell you." Jun said breathlessly, unable to regain her breath after her run.

Anna stood, with her hands on her hips, staring up at the Doshie. "And what would that be?"

Jun shrugged, knowing that actions sometimes can speak better than what actual words can. With a deep breath, she leaned down and planted a gentle, unhurried kiss on Anna's lips. After a moment's touch, she withdrew, afraid of being rejected. How ironic that it was just how Amidamaru had felt a few hours ago when he kissed Yoh.

Anna stared at Jun, wide-eyed, touching her lips. What was going on? Did Jun love her… or was that just a friendly gesture? But then, looking into the Tao's eyes, she knew what she had meant to say. Anna's face broke out into a smile, and she kissed Jun again, arms wrapping around the taller girls' neck.

At first Jun didn't know how to react, but she immediately fell into the kiss. Her tongue licked at Anna's closed lips, begging for entry. Slowly those lips opened, and Jun began an earnest exploration of the Itako's mouth. Anna tasted of darkness, if that was even possible. All that Jun knew was that it was tantalising, sending her senses into overdrive. To Anna, however, Jun tasted sweet, like a forgotten honey tasted so long ago. They leaned into each other, their passion for one another deepening as they expressed how they felt to one another through their kiss.

Unfortunately, all good things must end. And with both of the females running out of air, Jun snapped back, her cheeks a slight red as she caught her breath. That had been truly indescribable… and would hopefully be the first of many kisses, and other experiences, with Anna.

"I… I'm sorry that I couldn't say what I needed to before," Jun said shyly, taking Anna's hand as she whispered in the Itako's ear, "But I… was just so afraid that I would lose you… and I didn't want that. No way."

Anna shivered at hearing Jun's voice in her ear, and gave her lover a small, light kiss on her cheek.

"It's okay. I understand… and I was afraid, too." Anna admitted, eliciting a fake gasp from Jun.

"Wow, you can actually be scared? I never thought the words Anna and fear were compatible, but, obviously…" Jun trailed off, as Anna threw her a playfully intended punch. Both smiling, they held each other's hand as they made their way back to Anna's apartment… or, rather, Yoh and his friends' apartment. On the way back, they talked and joked happily with one another, just like they always did. Except this time, they felt a warm feeling in their chest, in stead of a heavy sort of ache that they knew was the cruelty of love, eating away at them for the inside.

_**Yoh and Amidamaru**_

Amidamaru still held his master tightly in his arms, reluctant to let him go. If everyone was as understanding as Jun, then the world would be perfect, and they could go around like they were now, not having to care about what other people said.

But now, right before them, lay a big obstacle that they could not avoid. Amidamaru could not protect Yoh from it, either, and therefore felt hopeless.

They knew that the Asakura family needed to have a successful heir to keep the clan alive. But with Yoh being gay, and with the samurai ghost that he had met on Monument Hill so long ago… that would not be possible.

Yoh wasn't scared. Hell no… he was terrified. He was scared of being himself in front of his own family, and felt both guilt and anger. Things shouldn't have to be so difficult for him: in the end, if he loved someone, who should be permitted to stop him? Could he stop Ryu liking ever woman who walked past with a pulse? Yoh smiled grimly. He had proved his point to himself, but he doubted his family would see it that way. He reached for Amidamaru's hand and gripped it tightly.

"I don't want to tell them." A simple, empty statement. And it made Amidamaru's heart bleed.

"We don't have to tell them straight away, Yoh, if you do not want to," Amidamaru said comfortingly, resting his head on top of Yoh's, "But it is your decision."

Yoh looked up at the samurai, sadly.

"But what do you want to do?"

Amidamaru was struck by the intensity of the question, and hesitated. He didn't really know. On the one hand, he wanted everyone to know about him and Yoh, and wanted them to celebrate it. On the other, however… he too felt concerned about what people would say. And, like Yoh, he too hated feeling that way. It was like his parents were taking away Yoh's independence, his right to be in love.

And that made Amidamaru's blood boil.

Taking deep breaths, the warrior answered: "I want them to know. But if they dare to say we cannot be together… then I won't just stand there, Yoh. I'm sorry. But I can't control myself as well as you think."

Yoh sighed and hugged his lover. "I know," He said lightly, "And I don't think I'll be able to take what they say, either."

"Then we're in the same position," Amidamaru whispered, stroking Yoh's cheek, to which he leaned into, "But… please, Yoh, if we must go, let's go now. I couldn't bear it if we were separated after so long…"

"Strange logic," Yoh muttered, retreating and kicking his sandals off, getting ready to walk outside. Yoh had always been a naturalist, and so felt better at ease when barefoot. "Come on then… let's go."

Taking Yoh's hand, Amidamaru followed his liege outside and began to slow walk towards where his parents' were staying. When they finally reached the building, their hands fell to their sides, and Yoh's heart rate increased. Breathing deeply, they knocked on the door.

In a few short moments, Keiko answered, smiling at her son pleasantly.

"Yoh! I'm so glad you're here… why don't you come in?"

Things were going to be difficult.

Yami's koi: woot! My exams are out, and I don't need to worry about how crappy I've done until August 25th.

Nefertiri: the announcement?

Yami's koi: my readers, appreciate this: a lot can happen between beginning a chapter and finishing it. Even though this is about six pages long, it's taken me a while due to other fics, stress, homework and exams. During this time… Neutral Man has been a back stabbing mother fucker. Therefore… he won't be in any of the future Author Notes. Now that that's out of the way… I've got some of my fan art on Do you wanna check it out? Just search for yamiskoi and click on me, and then… hopefully, Voila!

Nefertiri: she might do some pictures to go with these fics… but she will need your approval. What do you gies think? Is she good enough?

Yami's koi: I bloody hope so… but then, I wouldn't be doing an Applied Art and Design course for no reason. Please review me, and if possible look me up on fan art central. And with that said… SEE YA!


	4. Keiko, Mikihisa and Yohmei's reactions

Yami's koi: way me! An update for Loving Touches! **Dances **And I'm getting reviews for my fics on adultfan! You wanna check them out? My first fic is called Stabbing Lust, it's a one shot, it's Jou x Seto, and it was a birthday lemon fic for Seto'swhiterose. My second fic is called Accidents can happen, and it's a Bam Margera x Ville Valo fic… and I don't own them, just to make that clear.

Nefertiri: the chapter… ?

Yami's koi: might suck? Lol, Nah, I'm kinda proud of myself with it really. Well, considering the other fics I've been writing as well, and the homework, and the tiredness… but I'm now on my six weeks off! No more school until September, woot, woot! See ya at the bottom, dudes!

"Here's the boy now!" Yohmei wheezed slightly, smiling at his Grandson. Yoh couldn't recall the last time his Grandfather had looked at him with pride, but he couldn't dwell on that for long. He forced a smile back and took a seat near his Mother, trying not to tremble so much. If he gave everything away so early, then nothing would work out the way he had tried to plan it to…

"Mikihisa! Yoh's here!" Keiko called, summoning her husband, her dark hair swishing back. He appeared in the doorway, leaning against its frame as he regarded his son thoughtfully. Yoh shifted uncomfortably under that intense stare, not remembering the last time that had happened, either. Everything was just so new to him, so it wasn't a surprise how he reacted… or, rather, how he didn't.

"I know you've heard this a lot today, Yoh, but I am very proud of you. Becoming a Shaman King wasn't easy, I know, especially with Hao as your last opponent…" He trailed off.

"But, why have you come to visit? And where's Anna? We shall need to prepare the wedding soon, Yoh, or else we will just forget about it completely before long."

Ah. The subject had been brought up more quickly than what had been anticipated. Amidamaru smiled at Keiko, who returned the kind look. He had done this partially out of nerves, but mainly for politeness and also respect. Keiko really was a genuinely nice person to know, and he could not say a bad word about her (though he could rarely do this about anyone).

"Ah, it seems that your Guardian Ghost is proud of you too, Yoh." Keiko said with a gentle laugh. "But then, who wouldn't? What you've done today was tremendous."

Yoh shook his head. "Not really. It was Amidamaru that helped me in the end. It wasn't my own abilities." He saw, just out of the corner of his eye, the ghost smirk at him slightly.

Mikihisa rolled his eyes. "And you haven't answered my question, Yoh. That's no way to treat your elders."

Yoh scratched the back of his neck, trying to act like his usual carefree self. "Oops, sorry Grandpa, Mom, Dad." He paused. "But there is something really important that I've gotta tell you… and I'm not sure if you're gonna like it."

Silence. Yoh could tell that everyone was startled, yet also curious. And it would be the curiosity that would be the problem.

"Well, tell us!" Keiko said lightly, "And then we can judge whether we like it or not."

Yoh trembled slightly. If there was someone who could make him feel both guilty and happy at the same time, it was his mother. Perhaps it was her kind and gentle nature that covered up her slightly darker side that did it, but Yoh just couldn't place whatever it was. It was an impossible task, he decided idly, falling quite still. He had never been so nervous before in his life, Yoh realised, a fleetingly worried, panic-stricken look passing over his face. Before he knew what he had done, however, his father questioned it.

"Something is obviously troubling you. Yoh, what you did today was right. Hao would have destroyed the world with his ideas had he been able to carry on. You did the right thing, and I am very proud of you." Mikihisa confessed, probably thankful for wearing a mask. It was, most likely, concealing a blush.

Yoh's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion, and then understood what his father was thinking. It seemed like a reasonable guess, however, and for that, Yoh gave his Dad some credit. But, at that moment, things just seemed so fucking obvious that it was truly a wonder they hadn't disowned him already.

"Nah, it isn't Hao… well, he wasn't what I was thinking of, anyway," He added, after seeing his mother's sceptical look. "What I'm thinking about… is Anna. And our engagement, mostly."

"She will make a perfect Shaman Queen, Yoh," Keiko said dismissively, with a bright smile, "Yoh, even though she may not have always been nice to you whilst you were training, she had her reasons. And look where she's gotten you! I can tell that she truly believes in you… and that she likes you."

Yoh couldn't help but laugh. "Really?" He swallowed, hard. He still didn't know how to say this and, before he had much time to think, the words tumbled out from his mouth.

"The thing is, neither of us like each other."

Silence. Then, Yohmei stepped forwards.

"It is for the sake of the Asakura family," He said, in his wise manner, "I am sure that over time, you will grow one each other."

Amidamaru almost laughed. How could they, when both of their preferences were so obvious? Anna had hardly shown much interest in Yoh anyway, even when they were children. He had the suspicion that Anna had only demanded to be Yoh's bride because of his family's reputation, but it didn't feel right to judge. He vaguely wondered if Jun had caught up with Anna yet, but pushed those distracting thoughts aside when he heard his master – his lover – sigh.

"I'm not quiet sure that will work out this time, Grandpa," Yoh explained, as nicely and quietly as he could. He was so afraid of what his parents would think, he was trembling. He gripped the knees of his pants, staring at the floor. Yoh honestly didn't want to see their faces; otherwise he would break down in tears. "But Dad was allowed to choose his bride, anyway. So why can't I decide who I love and marry? Truth is, Anna… isn't exactly my type."

Keiko laughed, but it was both unsure and fake.

"But, Yoh, if she isn't your type, then what is? If it's her bossiness, she'll grow out of it now that you've won the Shaman Fight! And if she hasn't got… what most boys want these days… she's still going through puberty."

Yoh blinked. "Well, that's not what I look for in a partner either, Mom…" The Shaman King sighed. Keiko shot a glance at her husband, worried, before hugging her son from behind.

"No one will be angry at you," She said gently, trying to coax information from him very skilfully, "But what we can't do is change how you feel. If you don't like Anna, then that's fine, but we would like to know why."

Yoh took in a deep breath, shaking in his mother's arms. He prepared himself for what he was about to say and, as he did so, there was one special moment… where his and Amidamaru's eyes met… and he sighed.

"The truth is, Mom… everyone… is that I don't like girls."

"Ah!" Mikihisa said, nodding understandingly. "You're still stuck at that stage, are you? Trust me, Yoh, I was the same. Every gie goes through it."

Amidamaru blinked.

"I hate to interrupt, but, Mikihisa-Dono, what are you talking about?"

Mikihisa smiled at the spirit guardian of his son.

"Come now, Amidamaru. You were a boy once, right? And didn't you find yourself, one day, thinking that girls were the most disgusting thing in everything that's ever existed? Yoh, it's fine if you don't like girls yet, because as your grandfather said, Anna will grow on you."

Yoh chuckled. He actually laughed at how ridiculous his father sounded. Here he was, talking to his thirteen-year-old son, saying that women would grow on him over time. He had gone through and gotten over that phase as soon as he had met Amidamaru… and then, if possible, even more so when Anna moved in with him in Tokyo.

Amidamaru could also see the funny side, but he did not dare to laugh. He felt that, once their relationship was in the open, none of the Asakura family would even want him to do so much as look at Yoh. In all sincerity, the samurai felt slightly afraid. He was sitting in front of Japan's most powerful Shaman family, and he was about to hear his lover tell them he was gay… with his own Guardian Ghost, as opposed to marrying Anna, an Itako, who just so happened to be a lesbian. Yes… things would go down well… In a perfect world. Hell, had the world always been perfect, then Amidamaru would never have been labelled a fiend… or even a samurai. There would have been no need for Mosuke to give up his father's sword to make Harusame, because there would be no need for swords. Amidamaru would never have had to starve during the blistering cold of winter nights, never have to train himself to the point of exhaustion, and never have to dehydrate himself because of a draught during summer…

But then, seeing as the whole concept of being gay would not be perfect, he and Yoh would not even be in this situation. And yet… he wouldn't have things any other way.

"Hey, why are you laughing, boy? Mikihisa is giving you wholesome, truthful advice. It's not polite to laugh at them, especially not when you're Shaman King!" Yohmei pointed out, shaking his head at his Grandson, "I see Anna hasn't taught you how to act. Well, that can be changed."

Then, a brilliant idea came to the mind of Yoh. Yet just as he was about to unravel it, he froze. What was he thinking? He couldn't blame this on Anna or Jun, no matter what. He was a man now, making his own decisions… and he would have to take the consequences of doing such things.

Yoh still smiled, even with Yohmei giving him a long, tiresome lecture. After several more minutes of this, Yoh interrupted.

"You didn't give me a chance to explain why I found it funny, Grandpa. Now where's the manners in that?"

"That's cheek! Pure cheek!" Yohmei retorted, but fell silent after a look from Keiko.

"My son is right, Yohmei. Carry on, Yoh. Why was it amusing?"

Yoh swallowed. "I found it funny… because I got past that stage long ago. In fact, the only girl I ever liked… wasn't Anna. And even now, I don't like Anna… and I'm sorry, but I refuse to marry her. And she feels the same… but she probably wants me to admit to my own things now, since what I said kinda screwed with her head a bit." Yoh adjusted his headphones, hesitant to do so. It seemed to give away a lot… but how could it? A harmless movement say something about your sexuality, when it involved no on else?

Keiko frowned again, her beautiful face not at all suited to such an expression. She looked too gentle for that, as well as being angry. But, as Yoh very well knew… there were other ways of expressing anger.

"I… still don't understand, Yoh."

"Yes, I agree with your mother. You're being very awkward tonight, Yoh… so mysterious. You're not supposed to get like that until you're at least my age!" Mikihisa exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood. He failed, miserably.

Amidamaru sweat dropped, sighing. He made a fake cry, before looking at Yoh directly… something he had avoided for the past five minutes.

"Actions speak better than words."

Yoh blushed. "No… no way. That… dude, I can't!" Yoh stuttered, making the ghost laugh. The Shaman King could be so cute at times.

"Well, then, it's either that… or one of us tells them."

Yoh shrugged, smirking. "Possibly both… whatta ya say, Midi?" Amidamaru nodded.

"Whatever's best."

Mikihisa watched the exchange in silence, but once it was over, he expressed himself.

"What the _hell _is going on here? Do you know what Yoh's problem is tonight, Amidamaru?" He asked, turning on the samurai.

Amidamaru nodded. "I will not say anything… because it is not my place. Yoh already told me… he wants to say this by himself. I'll just affirm it at the end."

Mikihisa sighed, resting his head against a wall, before banging it against its surface. "Why – are – kids – and - ghosts – such – a – mystery!"

This time, everyone sweat dropped. Keiko rushed over to her husband, and pried him away from the wall, whispering words in Japanese to him… probably promising an entire night of pure lust, and all of those things that Mikihisa craved for at the worst possible times.

It was then that something Amidamaru had not anticipated came to pass. Yoh was singing.

"A friend in need's a friend indeed, a friend with weed is better… A friend with breasts and all the rest, A friend who's dressed in leather…"

The obscene lyrics, quite predictably, had caught everyone's attention again. Yoh stopped, smiling.

"Well, I'm glad I can finally talk again. Dad, I hope I don't ruin the evening Mom's just told you about, but I'm sorry… this must be said." Yoh inhaled deeply, staring at the ground as he gripped his pants tightly.

"But the hidden reason why I found what Dad said so funny… is because now… I'm gay." Yoh whispered, a tear falling down his cheek.

Stillness.

Yoh covered his face with his hands, entire body shaking. He didn't dare to look any one of his parents in the eye, in case he saw something he would never be able to forget – pure hatred, all for being what he was. Yoh didn't want this… he only wanted to be happy, and that involved his parents being happy with him being happy.

Amidamaru resisted the urge to comfort his Shaman, because he had been told not to. His face was slightly scrunched up, however, tears fighting to fall. He did hate to see his Master in such distress… it was something that Yoh should not have to bear.

Keiko had gasped – hell, she hadn't expected that. No wonder Yoh had been so tense… but how could he know for sure that he was gay? As far as she was aware, he hadn't had any sexual encounters that implied he was gay… or even gave him a reason to consider turning that way! Surely her son was just confused, or curious?

But when she saw that pained look in his eyes, just before he shielded his gaze from view, Keiko knew. Her son was being sincere, so sincere that it was killing him inside. It was probably putting him through hell, knowing that people would always shun him, just for being himself… which was, in all actuality, what had happened for all of Yoh's life. It wasn't fair. Yoh deserved so much more…

"You… what?"

"You heard me…" Yoh said quietly, his voice muffled by his arms. "I am so sorry…"

"I don't believe you."

Keiko turned to her husband. Mikihisa was… refusing to believe his son? But why! Why would Yoh cry if he wasn't afraid, or upset? What was wrong with him!

Yoh raised his head, his face tear-stained. "What do you mean, Dad?"

Mikihisa frowned. "How can a boy of thirteen have come to a conclusion like that, without even experiencing anything of the sort? Come on, Yoh, stop lying to us and apologise!"

The tears that fell from Yoh's eyes seemed to fall more frequently after that.

"I've experienced more than you think. Anna, too. She's lesbian, if you hadn't already guessed. And, no, she didn't drive me to it. We can both make our own choices, Dad, and I've made mine. You can either deal with it… or take the cowardly way out and disown me. I've taken into account both, but I still know what path I'm gonna take." Yoh whispered, knowing somehow that Mikihisa's feelings were somewhat shared. His Grandfather hadn't said a word yet, but he felt that he was about to.

"What about the Asakura family, eh, boy?" Yohmei snarled, jumping to his feet before Yoh. He made it so that Yoh had to look at him, just before he bellowed into his face.

"DID YOU _EVER _GIVE A MOMENT'S THOUGHT AS TO WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO US! OUR CLAN WILL DIE, AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU TAKE THAT… THAT SINFUL WAY OF LIFE, THEN WE SHALL NOT HAVE ANY HEIRS REPRODUCED! WHY DID YOU NOT _THINK_!" Yohmei screamed, pouring out his feelings.

Keiko pulled Yohmei away from her son, and embraced the crying boy. She seemed quite tearful herself, and held him so tight that it was almost painful.

"You haven't said what you think yet, Mom," Yoh said quietly, almost not daring to speak. Keiko drew back, arms still around her son's neck, and glanced at Mikihisa and Yohmei. Her eyes seemed so cold, something that was not familiar to her face.

"With what you just said…" She began, voice sharp and seething, "You make me sick."

At that, Yoh snapped his gaze up. What the hell! His Mom… wanted him to be who he was!

"Mom?"

Keiko looked at her son, the Shaman King, and positively beamed at him.

"Yoh, I don't care what you are. If you are happier this way, then who am I to stand in your way? You have the right to live a long and enjoyable life, and if that means you cannot love Girls… then I don't care! I want you to be whoever you want to be, Yoh… I love you, and I can't stop you." She declared, making the two behind her feel VERY guilty. "And, after all, I'm family! I won't abandon you just because of your sexuality!"

Yoh smiled weakly at her. "Arigato." He said huskily, taking her back into his arms, his spirits raised slightly. He looked at Amidamaru over her shoulder. "Thank you so much."

Keiko loved her son more than ever… nothing was better than a good decision to build character, she believed.

"But, Yoh… I am curious… what lucky man has sparked this off? There must be someone."

Yoh shuffled, his tears wiped away by the back of his hand. NOW he was embarrassed.

"Yeah… there is someone."

Keiko raised her eyebrows. "Well, does he have a name?" Even as she said it, she was happy. It was uncomfortable at all. If Mikihisa and Yohmei dared to say any wrong word about her son after this… then she would pack up and leave. There was no doubt about it… if anyone disliked her son because of his sexuality; she would hate them two-fold.

"Of course he has a name." Yoh said slyly, putting his mother into a state of suspense. Keiko rolled her eyes.

"So, TELL! Who is he?"

Yoh smiled as Amidamaru appeared by his side. "You know." He whispered, before leaning up and touching the spirit's lips with his own. Amidamaru stroked their lips together, his eyes falling to a close. He heard Yoh's family gasping, but did not pay much heed to them. Amidamaru slowly licked his tongue across his master's lips, and they parted, immediately giving the samurai access. Yoh slowly wrapped his arms around Amidamaru's neck, bringing him closer. The kiss was slow, teasing. It took a lot of willpower not to moan.

Amidamaru kissed Yoh's lips again before he withdrew, finally daring to look into the eyes of Yoh's family.

Keiko was the only one that wore a smile.

Yami's koi: I am so sorry about the lateness and shortness of this chap, gies, but… omg, I'M SO SORRY! IT SHOULD BE BETTER, I KNOW!

Nefertiri: but… after writer's block, you struck down this chapter with the ferocity of Bailong.

Yami's koi: oh! And during this fic, I got a tattoo. It's on my stomach/hip, and is of the Heartagram (Symbol of the band HIM). I can show it off at last, since it's almost healed. My Mom's also on holiday in Malta with her boyfriend, so I am VERY happy… no parents, woot, woot! Party! (My choice of music, of course… my sister and her fiancée have crap music tastes.) Well anyway, please R&R me! If you wanna send me some fan art, too… then um, yeah. I'd appreciate it a lot. I love you gies…

Nefertiri: have you been drinking THAT again?

Yami's koi: omg, I forgot… there's this drink (won't name it in case I get abuse) that is made from Girahna Berries, which have been used beneficially by Amazonian Indians for generations! It was also a caffeine drink, and I went so mad… Um, anyway, I don't' own the drink! I'm being extra careful since I've already been reported twice! Oopsie. Well, until the next time I write… Luvvies! Peace out.


	5. Silva's Secret and Screaming Battles

Yami's koi: it comes down to this, my good friends… we either surrender now, or prepare to watch Yoh and Amidamaru making out. During a Shaman Fight.

Readers: so much yaoi-Ness… in every episode/chapter.

Yami's koi: especially in the ep where Manta is possessed by Mosuke, and Yoh hugs Amidamaru, but since he's short compared to the samurai, it looks like he's touching his ass and stuff…

Amidamaru: who knows… maybe he was. **(Grins)**

Yoh: heh, heh, heh… Only him and me will ever know!

Yami's koi: right. Here's the fifth… dude, five already? … Chapter of Loving Touches! Hope you enjoy it!

Keiko's smile was evident. Her dark eyes twinkled with happiness. With a pale, slender hand, she flicked back her raven-black hair.

"Well, you couldn't have gone for a better man in personality… or looks, either, considering the other gies you hang around with." Keiko said simply, suddenly adopting the open-mindedness of her son. Amidamaru blushed slightly at the compliment, still not letting go of Yoh. It was where he belonged, after all…

"Hold on just a moment!" Mikihisa spluttered, the happy, carefree moment broken. Yoh stared at his Dad; arms still wrapped around Amidamaru's neck, too. He wasn't letting his lover go, even if his father demanded it: he either accepted him or he didn't. It was that simple.

"Dad?" Yoh asked calmly, not a single trace of fear or sadness in his voice. In fact, he just sounded like he always did… happy, untroubled, caring… all of the things his spirit guardian had fallen in love with, long ago.

Mikihisa seemed to be glaring at him – _through_ the mask, if that was possible.

"So you're not only gay, but in love with a ghost, too?" He snapped, waving his arms in the air, as if he'd had enough. "Well, that's sure to look good… A six hundred year old man--"

"Actually, Amidamaru was twenty four when he died, so technically he's six hundred and twenty four." Yoh glanced up at the silvery haired warrior and smiled. "Sorry if I'm making you feel old."

The samurai would have laughed, had Mikihisa not been glaring daggers into him. Amidamaru stared at him, unconcerned.

"I think Yoh can make his own decisions," He said coolly, as if reading Mikihisa's mind. The Asakura jumped, startled. Amidamaru would never dare to snap at him, he was too honourable… and it was his Lord's Father, too! What was going on?

Amidamaru glanced back down at his liege, shrugging. "And you're as old as you feel. In myself, I'm still only eighteen."

"Oh, and that makes it all right, does it!" Mikihisa snapped, getting extremely enraged now. Amidamaru felt Yoh tense up in his arms, and knew that a full-blown argument was on its way.

"Shut the fuck up, Dad! You're just pissed because your son's not 'normal!'" Yoh hissed, not caring that he swore to his family. He could almost feel Yohmei's blood bubbling, but didn't care.

Keiko eyed her son with slight disappointment after that was registered. "I wish you hadn't said it like that, Yoh, but…"

"Keiko, DON'T tell me you're standing by him, even after you've seen who he says he loves?" Mikihisa asked, exasperated. "I mean--"

"There's nothing wrong with Amidamaru and our son being in love," Keiko answered calmly, not an ounce of anger in her voice, "But I do agree with him. He should be allowed to love whom he wishes to. And if that just so means he's gay…" She glanced at her son, and smiled. "Then so be it. I'm not about to stop him. I've accepted that he's going to be happy with Amidamaru… and am, I turn, happy myself."

Mikihisa spluttered, not expecting that.

"What are you saying!"

Keiko raised an eyebrow. "I would have thought you would understand what I said. I meant, if I must dumb it down, that I don't care what Yoh is. If Amidamaru is good enough for him, he's good enough for me, too." She looked at her son. "And I'm sorry about that sounding so corny, too."

Yoh laughed, staring at his mother in disbelief. Clearly she had strong views on this.

"Thanks, Mom. Aishiteru." He said, his heart swelling. If just his Mom still loved him, then he wouldn't mind… if Mikihisa and Yohmei were being bitches about this, then there was no point in loving them. Or, that was what Yoh's logic concluded.

"Yohmei, you're being quiet. What do you think?" Keiko asked, innocently.

Amidamaru stared at her. Ooh, she was pushing it. Yohmei was the most traditional of the entire Asakura family… and was probably restraining himself from banishing Amidamaru to Hell.

Yohmei's eyebrow twitched. "I think me and my son share opinions on this, Keiko." He spat, turning away from the scene. "But fine. If that's the way you want to be Yoh, then it's okay. But I'm going to disown the both of you."

Yoh's mouth fell open. He had expected Yohmei to be angry, but not this… and it hurt. He wanted to say something, to ask why his Grandfather didn't understand… but he couldn't. Instead, Yoh closed his mouth, and buried his face into Amidamaru's chest. The samurai held him tighter; stroking his hand through chestnut locks… and soon, he felt a warm wetness leak into his shirt. His eyes narrowed.

"You would disown your own family… just to try and turn him into something he isn't? You are unwilling to accept what your Grandson is, but you are willing to give him up, like he doesn't matter to you? Which one is worse, I wonder?" Amidamaru asked coldly, eyes darkening dangerously. He hadn't felt so angry since he had been betrayed, all those years ago… since the day he died…

Yohmei swirled around, glaring at the samurai.

"I do not wish to talk to someone who has turned our family into a dishonourable thing to be in!" He hissed, "Or someone who's gay, for that matter."

"Just because we're gay doesn't change the people we are." Amidamaru whispered, one hand curling into a fist behind Yoh's back, "You will never understand your Grandson… and for that I pity you. He is the most loving, honourable and decent person you can ever wish to meet!"

Yohmei rolled his eyes, and Keiko's rage suddenly released itself.

"YOU… YOU BASTARD! HOW _DARE _YOU SPEAK ABOUT MY SON LIKE THAT!" Keiko screamed. In one fluid movement, she stood next to Yohmei, shouting in his face, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH TWO PEOPLE BEING IN LOVE! YOH JUST SAID THAT ANNA IS A LESBIAN… BUT I FORGOT! IT'S OKAY WHEN IT'S NOT YOUR FAMILY, BECAUSE IT'S NOT LIKE THOSE PEOPLE MEAN ANYTHING… BUT NOW, YOU'RE JUST ACTING LIKE YOUR OWN FAMILY MEANS NOTHING! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF YOH HATED YOU! BECAUSE I DAMN WELL KNOW THAT I DON'T EXACTLY LOVE YOU RIGHT NOW!"

There was a ringing silence after that. Keiko gasped for air; her face tinted slightly pink from her display of emotions. Nervously, she ran her fingers through her hair. Trembling slightly, she backed away into a chair, refusing to look at anyone.

"You shouldn't have to say that," Yoh mumbled, almost to himself. He raised his head, tired of crying. "Look, you can either accept me or not. Which ever way, I'll know what you REALLY wanted a son for… apart from you, Mom," Yoh added, not wanting to offend her. At the moment, she was one of the only allies he had. "And, if you really wanted an heir… just put your hopes into Hao."

Mikihisa, Keiko and Yohmei flinched at hearing that name. Yoh smirked. Amidamaru remained indifferent, but slackened his grip somewhat. One hand curled around his own side, clutching onto Harusame. He had always done this whenever he felt… well, the need to kill.

He knew that he wouldn't do it – hell, Yoh would never forgive him if he did – but they did, truly, deserve it. Amidamaru pulled the steel from its sheath, parting from Yoh entirely. He did this a lot, too. Just staring at his own reflection in the metal blade, sometimes watching enemies approach from behind.

"Samurai!" Yohmei barked, as if reaching a decision. Amidamaru ignored the man. If someone wanted his attention, then they would call him by his first name – gone were the days when he was called 'samurai,' or 'worthless piece of shit.' He was worth something now… and he wasn't going to believe that he was inferior again.

Keiko, still shocked at her own words of truth, closed her eyes to regain her composure.

"I think you should try calling Amidamaru by his name, Yohmei," She said, as if reading his mind. She glanced over at the warrior in question, seeing how angry he was… he definitely needed to vent before somebody got hurt.

Yohmei's face contorted evilly. "Damned will I be if I ever call _him _by his first name," He spat, "I--"

"That's enough!" Yoh snarled, finally breaking. His eyes gleamed with fury, and anger rampaged through his being. Had Keiko not restrained him the moment he had lunged for Yohmei, his Grandfather would not have survived.

"Yoh! Don't bother getting angry, he's just a senile man who can't face what you are. He's not even worth thinking about." She tried to reason, still effectively holding back her son. Amidamaru, however, was a different matter.

He had not yet attempted to harm Yohmei, or Mikihisa, but his eyes had wandered from his unsheathed blade. They also contained hatred, but he bit his lip so hard that it began to bleed. Amidamaru didn't do anything to stop that, either, since he was only a spirit… it wouldn't amount to anything. He concentrated on his tongue tracing over the small wound; oblivious to all sound around him, other than Keiko's weakening grip on her son.

Suddenly, however, Yoh stopped struggling. His chestnut brown eyes stared at the door, his mouth falling open slightly.

It was Anna… and Jun. He grinned at them, knowing that they had finally seen sense and gotten together. He gave them a half-wave, which was difficult, since Keiko had her arms tucked under his. Yoh's trademark, usual grin slipped onto his lips.

"Hey, how's it goin'?"

Amidamaru then snapped from his trance, blood slowly trickling down his chin.

"Anna?" He asked unsurely. He didn't know if she hated him now, or what… but when Jun emerged form around the corner, and when she offered him a wide smile, he knew where he stood. They were still friends, at least. It was a start.

"What… have you done to your lip?" Jun asked unsurely then, transfixed at the fact that Amidamaru could bleed. However, as soon as it began to drip from his chin, it vanished… nothing more than a ghostly attempt at bleeding.

"I bit it so that I wouldn't speak my mind," He replied, jerking his head in the general direction of Mikihisa and Yohmei. "Gay stuff," The samurai added, when Jun's emerald eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Wait a moment… Anna, please tell me that my son and you _ARE _going to marry, because he swears that he's gay." Mikihisa said tiredly, his eyes boring into hers.

Anna returned the gaze with her look of indifference. "No, I'm not. You got a problem with that?" She asked, her usual snappy, bossy attitude returning. She glanced at Keiko and Yoh.

"You tried to kill Yohmei?" She asked, uncaring as to if she got yelled at, or hated, for this. Yoh nodded sheepishly.

"Well, they shouldn't have said what they did, should they?" Yoh asked to no one in particular. Still not convinced, Keiko held him up, his feet leaving the ground as she raised her arms that were tucked beneath Yoh's. He rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying the truth, Mom."

Keiko nodded. "I know. I just don't want a bloodbath." She said gently, and Yoh stared at the now slightly further away floor. "Yoh, how many people know about you?"

Amidamaru looked over then, seeing the Asakura Lady staring at him. "No one," He answered, watching Yoh for reactions, like any lover does, "Apart from Anna, Jun and Bailong. And you, of course."

Keiko spluttered slightly. "Bailong!"

Jun blushed. She knew that she had not dismissed the martial arts expert from the room whilst Yoh had been confessing, and for that she felt slightly guilty. "Gomenasai," She apologised, "But I was in the room when Yoh was telling Anna, and Bailong too. Don't worry, he won't say anything." She added, seeing Keiko's eyes darken. "He knows better."

Yoh's arms were getting sore now, and he felt stupid knowing that Amidamaru was watching him being lifted into the air a few inches by his mother.

"Mom, can you let go now? I'm really sorry… And I look like an idiot…" He tried, sweetly. Keiko hesitated, before slowly dropping him onto the floor again. Yoh grinned. "Thanks."

"HOLD ON JUST A SECOND!" Yohmei croaked, at the top of his voice. He pointed firstly at his Grandson and Amidamaru, and then at Anna and Jun. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT I HAVE TWO FAGS, AND TWO DYKES IN THIS HOUSE!"

Anna found an opportunity to snap. "Oh, shut up old man! Jeez, Yoh, you've actually had to listen to this gie! I always said you never had much of a backbone, but bloody hell…"

"Hey, I've been swearing at him for the past few minutes," Yoh replied, rubbing the upper areas of his arms, where Keiko had been holding him, "And I'm the weak one? Anna, I thought you were an acid-tongued demon at one point! Come on, show a bit of backbone!"

Anna blinked at her ex fiancée. "Wow. No wonder the air in here is so tense. There's so much bloodlust."

Amidamaru nudged Harusame back into its sheath, the chink of metal sliding back into its much less tempting space. It was a great hint, and Anna understood it.

"So… I'm here to talk to you about what you've done for me in the past," Anna began. Yoh realised that she had been planning this for at least twenty minutes, and learned why she had taken so long. Although no words had been exchanged about this, Yoh's Shamanic abilities had warned him that something along these lines might happen.

"In the past?" Keiko asked, looking curious. Anna nodded.

"Yes. Keiko, I must thank you for all of the times you encouraged me, and taught me many things. I'm just sorry that they will never be put into practice on your son, like it was originally planned." Keiko shrugged, tightening the knot on her Kimono.

"Mikihisa… hmmm… what can I thank you for…?" Anna asked herself, biting her lower lip, "Aah, yes, for introducing me to Yoh. Although we won't marry, it's thanks to him that I came here to this Tournament… and got to know Jun better." The emerald-eyed Chinese teen smiled happily.

"And Yohmei… well, I must thank your wife, if nothing else, for teaching me all that I know. It is thanks to her that I am the Itako I am today. All of my power… all of my wisdom… has come from her teachings. I am eternally grateful."

Yoh fake gasped. "I think that's the longest you've ever spoken to someone so politely."

Anna didn't look at Yoh, still slightly shaken by the turn of events, but bit her lip. "Manners don't cost anything."

Yoh almost laughed: like she could talk… she'd rarely ever used manners when living in his house, in Tokyo.

"Excuse me!" Yohmei snarled, still fuming. "I refuse to accept who you are, Yoh!"

Yoh shrugged. "Then fuck you." He said simply, resisting the urge to flip off the old man. He didn't even waste time staring at his reaction… he turned and walked out.

_**Outside**_

"Yoh! Come back here, they still need to hear a lot of things!"

The Shaman King turned to face his ex fiancé, glaring.

"I don't give a shit, Anna," He replied casually, "And you shouldn't, either. If he doesn't care, then… well, I don't know if I'm a loss to anyone, really, because I don't like to think that way… but I'm big-headed enough to know that I shouldn't bother with people like that. There's going to be too many people like him in my way of life to care about, so I might as well put on this act whilst I can still bear it… just about."

That was probably the longest he had ever gone without feeling the need to either collapse or breakdown when with Anna. She flicked her hair back.

"What, so you're just going to up and leave? Silva doesn't even know yet!" Anna cried.

Yoh shrugged. "He'll probably hate me, too. It's just better if I don't bother anymore."

A white Kimono came into view, and Yoh knew he was in… well, in for something. It was Keiko, so he couldn't be in too much trouble at least… however…

"Yoh, you shouldn't give up so easily," She said with a sigh, a ghostly figure beside her handing her a cell phone that Yoh knew to be his father's. Keiko dialled a number directly from the phone book, and lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Silva? Yoh has something to tell you… where are you now? Patch Café… No, too open. Come to Yoh's apartment… yeah, his room, you dumbass. See you in a minute. Be there." She ordered, everyone getting the gist from what she had been saying.

Yoh didn't say anything to anyone but Amidamaru on the way to his temporary house.

"I don't want another family member to hate me," He said bluntly, eyes full of a sadness that hurt the samurai more than what his death ever could.

"Silva and you are very close," Amidamaru reasoned, "Mikihisa and Yohmei are just too bothered about them continuing the noble Asakura family… or something to that idea. Plus, Silva knows something that no one else does."

The silver haired warrior entwined their hands as they spoke, refusing to blush. They walked past various staring Shamans, but he didn't care. He was happy, and that was one thing that Yoh considered being very important. Yoh's happiness made Amidamaru happy, and in turn that happiness made Yoh happy, which in turn… etc, etc.

"Yeah… let's just hope he isn't… well, who would want to go out with him, anyway?" Yoh wondered, a very pale blush of joy spreading across his cheeks as he felt the rough hand touch his own adorably.

Amidamaru thought for a moment. "Ren. I have odds with Mosuke on him being gay anyway... But with Horo."

Yoh couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter. That sounded so much like the sword smith. For a few wild, tense weeks, he had thought Mosuke and Amidamaru were partners… but that had soon passed when Mosuke had assured him otherwise.

Keiko turned around, an eyebrow raised, and noted the two linking hands… and her smile eventually grew, too. Flicking hair back over her shoulder, she quickened her pace. Like the circle of happiness with Yoh and Amidamaru, when her son was happy, so was she. If the process went both ways, Keiko did not know… but she knew now that Yoh loved her more than ever now.

Anna fell into step with what should – but thankfully, wasn't – be her future mother-in-law.

"I'm surprised you've taken this so well, Keiko," She said quietly, so that the laughing boy behind her wouldn't quite hear. "I think it makes Yoh feel special too, which is definitely a good thing… he hasn't felt like that for a long time now."

Keiko sighed. "I just hope that Silva sees sense, and that Mikihisa comes around. Oh, I don't care much for Yohmei anyway," She added seeing Anna's sceptical look, "It would be a blessing, but I doubt he will ever change his opinion on this. I refuse to let Mikihisa desert his own son, so I'm working on it for the moment."

"But what if they all desert him?" Jun asked then, feeling awkward butting in. After all, she was the reason why Anna wasn't marrying Yoh: both a good thing, and a bad thing. "What then?"

Keiko shrugged, slowing down as they approached their destination. "I don't know. Yoh will have to deal with this now… but I don't want him to have to go around thinking he has only two people in the world out there who love him for who he is."

Anna fell silent, and nudged her girlfriend to hint that she did likewise. Jun nodded, entering the familiar building that they slept in. The Patch Tribe Officiant was already there, lighting a cigarette. He raised an eyebrow as he saw so many people entering, but didn't question it just yet.

"Keiko. What is the meaning of this? Don't you realise that us Officiants have to do some more shit before the Ceremony tomorrow?"

"Well, Silva… tell me, what do you think of gays?" Keiko asked straightforwardly, reminding Amidamaru too much of Yoh. Their hands had fallen to their own sides, but he longed to feel his master's touch again. Yoh was addicting… it was almost scary that a thirteen year old boy had the power to do that to him… the most perfect samurai.

Silva inhaled as he considered the question. "Why, has Mikihisa gone off with Kalim?"

One of Keiko's ghosts gave him a sharp slap, and the Lady Asakura smiled at him sweetly as he rubbed his cheek.

"Seriously, you idiot. You hate them or not?" She paused then. "Mikihisa and Kalim?"

Silva shrugged. "Random couple. Like Faust and Manta. Random."

"Random couples, he says, random couples, random couples!" Silva Wing squawked, being ignored by everyone. Anna considered pummelling the bird, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Silently she cursed the bird, and leaned back into Jun's hand.

"Hmmm… About gays? There's no problem with them. I myself am bisexual, so if I had a problem with it, I would hate myself. Although, come to think of it, I'm more gay than straight…"

Yoh breathed a sigh of relief.

"Great Silva."

With that, he turned and consumed Amidamaru in a heart-stopping kiss. Their tongues danced passionately, arms wrapping around each other's necks, fingers entangling in silvery locks, heat exchanged and built on. The kiss would have gone on forever, had Yoh not needed to break for air. He turned to face Silva, grinning widely.

Silva had allowed some of his cigarette ash to fall on the floor, his eyes slightly wider than usual. He exhaled a breath of cloudy smoke, his lips curving into a smile.

"Out of all the things you've done in front of me… excluding dreams… that's probably the hottest," He said conclusively, taking another drag. Amidamaru breathed a sigh of relief, glad that his busted lip hadn't affected the kiss in any way.

"Wait, Silva! Do you realise what you just said!"

Silva grinned. "Yeah. That I have dreams about Yoh doing hotter things than that kiss, and I'm more gay than straight. You put together the pieces in which ever way you want." He exhaled, winking at the stunned mother of two.

Yoh just blushed.

Yami's koi: hey, hey! How was that then, people! I thought it was H-A-W-T… but then, I am a Yoh x Silva fan as well as a Yoh x Amidamaru maniac…

Silva: I'm… bi? Gay?

Nefertiri: well. That was somewhat of a twist, hikari.

Yami's koi: thanks, yami. Anyway. I would greatly appreciate any reviews. Seriously. Am I good? Do I suck? Yay or nay? Oh, for the love of God, please tell me! Please! Tell me! R&R… and tell me how you want the next chapter to end. I know what I will include… but should it be angsty, with deaths and good stuff, or with love and good stuff? Whichever way it goes, I am pleased. But which should I do? Oh, and I know that Silva is somehow related to Yoh, but could anyone please tell me how? Is he, like, an Uncle or something? Gah!

Nefertiri: Okay… **(Watches yamiskoi running away) **Well, since she's supposed to do this part… I think I'll just up and leave.

Silva: I'm… gay… no way… bi… wow…

Yoh: **(Avoids Silva) **See ya next time round!


	6. The real you

Yami's koi: I owe you all an explanation for not writing, I suppose? Well, actually, if you have any interest left in this fic… Then you deserve it. But I have had a lot of turbulence the past few months. I sold my old computer, had my mom buy me a new one, but since my old comp was so shit, I had no way of transferring the old stories back onto the new, better computer. Then I had to get the Internet back up, which took ages. And then at New Year, I told my Mom that I'm bi. She thinks I've said that I am just to impress some gie she thinks I fancy… To follow the crowd. Then my sister moved out with her fiancée, and it's the first time I've been away from her for so long. On top of that there is a hell of a lot of exam pressure and coursework that is piled on me constantly… But I won't bore you further.

Here's the update.

Yoh couldn't quite bring himself to face his bisexual relative after that outburst, but it wasn't exactly a bad thing... He was cuddled in Amidamaru's lap, warm and secure. He never wanted anything to disturb him again.

But Anna decided that now was the time to give her own little confession, too.

"Silva! Haven't you even absorbed what he's just said! If he's going out with Amidamaru, he's obviously not engaged to marry me anymore, is he!" She half-asked to the black haired Officiant.

Silva exhaled some more of his fag, and raised his eyebrows, only just realising this newsflash. "Oh yeah. Oops." He stubbed the cigarette out into a nearby ashtray, exhaling bluish smoke through his nose as he spoke. "So who's your little fling, Anna? I would hardly expect such a foul tempered teenager such as yourself to stay single for long."

Anna gave him a dark smile, completely blanking the fact that he had badmouthed her attitude – Which, admittedly, could do with a clean up, now that she wasn't acting for Mikihisa and Yohmei. "Guess. She's in the room."

Again, Silva's eyebrows rose. He leaned back in his seat, staring at the cool teenager seriously. "Fucking hell, is anyone actually straight in here?" When he received no answer, he turned to Keiko, surprised. She was staring at him, not a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Keiko?"

Keiko smiled at him, feeling a strange urge to stick her tongue out at the man.

"Curious, Silva. It never got me into any trouble, purely because I was willing to do whatever it took to make my family happy, because that was the way I had always acted, but Mikihisa doesn't know." She gave him a wary look. "I'd appreciate it if he didn't find out, as well. We've got enough shit going on with his side of the family right now to have some more being stirred. I don't need him hating me anymore as well, as selfish as it sounds. But I know Mikihisa… He may simply be overreacting because of the shock." Keiko sighed sadly. "I just wish I could have stayed with him longer."

Silva gave her an offhand salute. "Yeah. Whatever you say, Mrs-in-denial- Asakura!"

"Whatever you say, whatever you say!" Silva wing croaked, flying around above the Shaman's heads at a dizzyingly fast pace.

"If that bird has a shit on me, then I'm gonna fucking shoot it," Yoh said simply, pausing as he waited for his mother to voice her disapproval, eyes closed. He hadn't meant to swear – he had been doing it so much recently, what with there being no parents around during the Shaman Tournament, that it had just slipped out.

When he received no lecture, he glanced up at her, leaving the warmth of his lover's chest behind for just one moment. "Mom?"

"Just because Mikihisa and Yohmei disapprove of you swearing, doesn't mean I do. I've just been forcing you to act the way I have always been expected to… I have to reinforce rules on you that I don't even follow myself. But if things get even uglier, you're going to be getting a lot of leeway in what you can and can't do, Yoh Asakura." She said in response, knowing what he had been about to ask.

Jun glanced over at the Shaman King, face beaming with amazement. "You have the coolest Mom, you know that, Yoh Asakura?"

Yoh nodded frantically. "Uh huh. And I love her."

Keiko just rolled her eyes as Yoh gave her a big hug. "If it's money you're after, you can forget it. But ever since you've met Amidamaru, I have noticed you being just a bit more camp than before. It's so endearing."

Yoh gave his Mother a sceptical look. "Me? Camp? I feel insulted."

"I agree with your Mother," Anna butted in, eyebrow twitching ever so slightly in impatience, "Now, what are we going to do about Mikihisa and Yohmei? We can't just leave this hanging."

Silva rubbed at his eyes tiredly, suppressing a yawn. Although he knew that this event included him, it was highly boring. He really didn't want to hear how stereotypically gay his cousin was acting. Silva reached out for his cigarettes, only to find Anna's beads slapping his hand back. He pouted up at the young lady instantly.

"Hey!"

"No more cigarettes until we come up with a plan, Incest boy. This is serious business and I'm not going to leave Dobie Village without a fight about this." Anna snapped, surprised at how bossy she sounded. Was she always like this? No wonder Yoh turned gay.

Nevertheless, it did make her sound like she lusted for a full-blown family argument. Even though she still had a lot to say to and about Yoh, she still considered him somewhat of a friend, and was willing to do whatever it took to incorporate this in just one very small motion of friendship.

If this was a one-off thing, then so be it. But Anna Kyoyama was not about to allow Yoh's family to destroy one little part of his identity – the one thing he had always been able to maintain, no matter how many times the Itako had brought him down, scoffed at him. Anna felt a twinge of guilt burn in the pit of her stomach, but pushed the feeling back down. More pressing matters were at hand. This was no time for distraction.

Silva glared at Anna, but sighed, resigned to his fate. Whatever Anna said, he had found, went, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. No matter how high up that person was in authority, no matter how much power they held over Anna, with just one look, she could freeze the boldest man's heart into one of nothingness.

"So. Let's brainstorm. We need a plan to stop them being so homophobic. Any ideas?" Anna asked, going into a command, and alert mode.

Yoh thought for a moment. "How about we get a gay parade to stop by their house everyday until they find themselves coming out of the closet?" He suggested idly, playing with the ties on Amidamaru's samurai clothes. He blushed when he realised just how low down that was, and blushed into the man's chest whilst he chuckled from somewhere above.

Anna's eyes narrowed. "Brainstorm, not lame-storm, Yoh. If there must be one time in your life when you act at least half serious, can it not be now!"

Yoh gave her his trademark grin. "Don't worry, I am taking this pretty seriously. But just think about this – we can all see where they're coming from, but we're still going to try and change their opinions on this? Seems to me that they're pretty certain about what they think. They're very set in their ways."

Jun tugged at an emerald strand of hair, sighing.

"Don't be so negative. There must be a way to make them understand…" She murmured, eyes falling to a close as she thought, "Has there ever been any other gays in the Asakura family?"

Keiko's eyes echoed Jun's as she too, thought. "Well, I don't think so, otherwise I highly doubt Yoh would be here right now… Or myself, though I would still be alive, just not here…"

Amidamaru nodded. "Who knows? You could have been a Competitor in the Shaman Tournament." He gained a look of sternness from Anna, and grimaced, also trying hard to concentrate. But the evening's events, and the gentle touches of his liege, kept making his mind wander to… Other things. He held Yoh closer to him, not wanting to share the boy with anyone.

Silva flicked at his long, shiny hair, longing for the feel of Tobacco sliding down into his body, a sliver of smoke emitting from the end of a Cancer Stick, as many liked to call them… Oh, wait, he was becoming distracted again… He had to concentrate, right?

The trouble was, although everyone in this room wanted Yoh and Amidamaru's relationship to be accepted by his family, they were finding it difficult to concentrate. Silva glanced around the room, seeing people making an effort for just a few moments, before their interests filtered into a different chasm in their minds. He rolled his eyes and sighed, leaning back in his chair. Everyone had gone through a lot today… Obviously it had been a shock to them all. Collectively, they were weary, and in desperate need of a break from any form of thought.

"Again, a serious, proper brainstorm," Anna repeated, becoming exasperated. She too, had begun to notice that her friend's attentiveness was slipping, but the Itako would not allow that to happen. Anna was getting close to throwing something, and knew it wouldn't be an inanimate object. She had her eyes closed, and an eyebrow was twitching ever so slightly in both anger and deep thought… It even made Jun feel inclined to inch away from her lover.

"Oh, no you don't," Anna whispered, as if she had read Jun's mind. She gripped the girl's hand tight. "You're not moving anywhere."

"Oh, come on, a REAL brainstorm!" Yoh simpered, putting on a voice to sound like Anna's. He watched as his ex fiancée's eyes opened ever so slightly, grinning nervously.

"You're cruising for a bruising, Asakura." She said simply, before allowing her eyes to flutter peacefully closed. "And I mean it. I'm the only one trying to think here."

Something inside of Yoh slipped, and his smile faltered.

"See, that's what pisses me off about you. You always think you're the only one pulling your weight, and when other people do the same, you say it isn't good enough. Then again, you're at the centre of the universe, right? I'm glad I'm never going to understand the mind's of women." He said simply, leaning back in his chair. Amidamaru sighed, and entwined their fingers… he had been feeling pretty left out so far, but when Yoh gripped his hand tightly, he knew that deep down, his lover was just a scared little teenager, staring up at the great wide world, all alone.

"Okay… But Yoh, I think you are forgetting about a certain someone that everyone else hates… Do you think he will have recovered from your fight earlier on?"

Yoh stared up at his boyfriend, amazed as to why he hadn't thought of this earlier. He blinked.

"Well… He's a pretty tough gie, but I'm not sure…"

Amidamaru shrugged, stroking Yoh's hair lovingly. "Well, we can only find out one way, my friend. I'll go and find Manta."

"But, 'Maru!" Yoh whined…

Silva glanced over at the now arguing couple, and sighed, getting out of his seat. "If it's Mosuke or Manta you're looking for, then I'll make Silva Wing get them for you. Otherwise just do something about it yourselves." The man declared, running his fingers through the lengthy black locks he had floating around by his sides.

Yoh hesitated.

"It's not that, but… I guess if we're going to go through with this plan so soon, we'll need to tell everyone, right?" Yoh conferred with Amidamaru, something that was really beginning to piss everyone else off.

"What IS IT, Yoh?" Anna snapped, being the least subtle of everyone in the room. Keiko sweat dropped, despite herself.

"And again with the bitchiness. Control your temper, Anna Kyoyama."

Anna whirled around in her seat, glaring coldly as Mrs Asakura.

"No offence, but the teachings from your family are over." She answered icily, making Keiko's eyes flash with anger.

"Then if that be the case, hand back your beads." Keiko said quietly: a definite sign that she was in a furious rage. She extended her palm, awaiting the cool touch of the Itako's beads. "Come on. I'm waiting. They were a gift intended for the bride of my son. But now that you are no longer engaged to him, hand them over."

Anna fell quiet, unsure as to if Keiko was being serious or not. Naturally, she had always assumed that no matter what, the beads would always belong to her. But with that determined, serious look in Keiko's eyes, she realised that she felt different.

Reluctantly, Anna's hand went to lift the blue beads from around her neck, shading her eyes from everyone's view, before she heard the sound of Yoh's bedroom door opening. She did not have to raise her eyes to know that everyone had paused to look at who had just entered.

"Sister? What are you doing here?"

It was Ren. Jun left Anna's side at once, and went over to greet her younger brother, speaking in Chinese. She spoke frantically, and Ren's facial expressions turned into an interesting assortment, including that of shock, horror, embarrassment and disbelief. Occasionally he glanced around the room at the collection of people, to which Silva just saluted the young Shaman at every open opportunity, finding this an appropriate time to slake his need for cigarettes, now that Anna was distracted.

After a few minutes of this, Jun stood back to allow her brother entry into the room. The purple-haired Shaman glanced around before taking a seat onto the floor next to Yoh's futon.

"You're all exhausted." He began, voice echoing in the now oddly silent room, despite it being quite full. "You're not going to make any kind of useful, foolproof plan with your minds in this kind of state. I'm not suggesting you let this subject lie at all," Ren added hastily, seeing Anna's eyes flash, "But I'm being truthful. You won't do anything without a good plan, which you won't be able to make when you're constantly distracted. Now, take my advice, and have half an hour's break.

"Do whatever you want: go for a walk, take a shower, wank yourself blind, have some beers… But just make sure that you're back after that half an hour is up. Otherwise the Itako mistress will have you hung up by your balls." Ren finished, standing up. He nodded over to Yoh and his ghost companion, smiling ever so slightly. "Half an hour… And I won't speak a word of this to anyone. Not even Bason."

With that, the uncharacteristically casually dressed teenager turned and walked out of the room, setting an alarm on his watch so that it went off after thirty minutes had passed. He vaguely heard his friends do the same as he softly proceeded down the stone steps of the apartment his companions had shared for the past few months.

Heading outside to get some fresh air, Ren turned away from the main centre of the Village, finding his feet taking him to somewhere on the more peaceful areas. Grass gently brushed against his partially bare legs as he slowly approached a tree that stood alone on the top of a small hill. Sighing in content at the thought of being at his favourite meditation spot, Ren sat himself down in the blades of grass, inhaling the sweet scent.

He had found himself coming here more often of late, finding the spot in itself to be soothing to the soul. After every battle he had faced, he would locate this tree, heading towards it until he stilled, turning around to marvel at the beautiful view that lay below him.

From this spot, Ren was able to see the entirety of Dobie Village. In the evening it was at its prettiest, with different coloured lights giving an eerie glow to the painted buildings. Leafy trees would sway gently in the breeze, carrying with it the quiet noises of the Village nightlife. And, if Ren cared to lie down on his back, or even turn his face up towards the night sky, he would see the intense glare of the stars above, reflecting light onto the boy's dimly lit body.

For now, it was only beginning to get dark, but the nights had been darkening quicker than usual as of late, which was unusual for the time of year, for it had not even passed midsummer's eve yet. Sighing, Ren turned his face away from the sky, having laid down on his back a while ago, allowing himself to smile up at the night sky as he mused about the day's events.

He began to do this by forming a list in his mind. First of all, Yoh had defeated his twin brother, Hao. Then, Yoh had confessed his sexuality to his family, with near disastrous results. His sister, Jun, had decided to date Anna Kyoyama (obviously, Jun saw something in Anna few others could), and, to top it all off, Silva had confessed _his _sexuality as well.

'By the end of this,' Ren thought to himself, smiling ever so slightly at the beams of light that were filtered in through the tree's leaves and branches, 'If there isn't a single straight person left in Dobie Village, then I won't be surprised in the least. I think Yoh might be a trend-setter.'

This train of thought, however, was soon interrupted, by no other than someone who Ren often found to be very annoying.

"Horohoro has entered the meadows!" The Ainu sang, jumping through the knee-high grass, a bright smile on his face as he swiftly began to approach Ren.

Despite himself, Ren's mouth forced itself into a smile. At least this half an hour wouldn't go terribly wasted. He sat up, resting his back against the tree's bark delicately.

"Hello, baka." He said casually, interrupting the ode to Horo.

At this, the Shaman paused, and spotted Ren's smirk through the semi-darkness. He growled inwardly, and bounded up to the teenager instantly, finding little else to do but keep himself quiet, if only for two minutes.

"Who you calling baka, asshole?" Horo asked innocently, as he found a spot next to Ren that was comfortable.

Ren rolled his eyes. "You're only worthy of my time because I appreciate the knowledge that I am in inferior company." He drew his eyes away from the tree's canopy, smirk widening as Horo blushed. "So, why are you so far away from the Village?"

Horo shrugged, throwing himself back onto the ground forcefully, gazing up at the few stars that illuminated the sky.

"Well… Manta and Faust got talking about Doctor's stuff, and I guess I just wandered off until I found this place." Horo explained, stretching as he did so. Ren turned his head to look at his friend, and rolled his eyes.

"You really do make me wonder sometimes, Horo."

It was now Horo's turn to look vaguely puzzled. His head turned to meet with Ren's, and for one moment, he was in wonderment. Ren's eyes were glowing oddly in the fading light, and the beautiful arrangement of colour behind him made the entire scene look surreal and slightly eerie. Shaking his head to clear such thoughts, Horo returned to conveying his bewilderment.

"… I don't get what you're saying, Ren."

The Chinese Shaman sighed, turning his head back up to face the sky. "I didn't expect you to. Allow me to explain.

"One day, you can be the most inconsistent man to ever walk the earth. Sometimes, it's difficult to take what you're saying seriously, even if the words are coming straight from your heart. Then on other days, you can be the loudest bastard I've ever met. You'll be hyperactive, unpredictable, and quick off the mark, and sometimes, I'm not sure if it's detestable or endearing. Then on another day… You'll be serious, and you'll act like those around you usually do, even though they may be acting slightly off on those days, too.

"So I guess the question remains, which is the real Horo? Am I just over exaggerating? Or am I correct?" Ren's eyes gazed unblinkingly up at the stars, hardly daring to do so much as glance over at Horo. Today he had been hyperactive, leaving his actions not very predictable, or reasonable.

The air was still. Although warm, an aftermath of the day that had just passed, there had been little wind, but right now… Everything seemed silent. Even the Village's inhabitants seemed to have quietened down for Horo's response.

After a while, when Ren thought that he had really offended Horo, he made to move, when the boy finally began to speak, softly and sincerely.

"I suppose you're right. Maybe it's my inconsistency that makes me a… What did you call it? A detestable character. It takes one of a kind to like me, I guess, and you're just… Not one of them." Horo shifted uncomfortably, sighing as he struggled to stand properly. "But that's okay, right? There are plenty more people out there who can… Relate to me…" Horo trailed off, suddenly looking thoughtful.

At this, Ren felt horrible. Was Horo simply using the various moods as a mask, to shield the truth away from everyone? More importantly, was he about to find out what Horo was hiding from everyone, if anything at all? He leaned closer, intent on finding out. He touched Horo's arm softly.

"Horo…" Ren whispered, looking into his friend's cool eyes sadly, "I…"

"Ren! Where the hell have you been?"

_**At Yoh's apartment**_

Keiko shook her head, smiling ever so slightly at the Shaman's antics as she saw his back disappear from her view. "I agree with Ren. Take a break. It will do us all some good." She smiled, seeing pretty much everyone depart. In fact, the only person who had lingered was Yoh.

"Mom…"

"Any questions you have, I will answer when the break is over. Now do something constructive!" Keiko chivvied the boy out of his own room, Amidamaru in hot pursuit. Before he exited the room, however, choosing to leave through the wall, he murmured a word of thanks and appreciation to his lover's Mother, receiving a tired smile from the beautiful, but emotionally tested woman.

"Thank you, Amidamaru…" She smiled, before pointing to the door. "Now, go make out with my son for a while, it will keep you two quiet for some time."

Amidamaru didn't allow his cheeks to blush, but just smiled at the Asakura lady one final time before going down to meet with his boyfriend again. They were totally alone.

"Finally," Yoh breathed, locking the front door silently to come over and press a kiss onto Amidamaru's lips…

Yami's koi: You're going to kill me for leaving it there, and I know you'll all mention it in the review, so… That's why I did it. Your fury will make me write! XD Lol, see you gies later…


	7. Brief Interlude

Yami's koi: Thank you so much for reviewing me… I can't believe you gies still remember this fic! XD

Neutral Man: Check out her deviant art gallery. I have to advertise because she feels bad about doing it.

Yami's koi: Um, whatever. Here's the ye old update. But first, lemme just say… I was really, REALLY worried about writing the yaoi scene. So many people are writing yaoi so much better than me these days. I've put off writing the yaoi scene so many times, I just wrote around it. Bad, huh? Anyways, here ya go! You gies deserve it. I wouldn't have updated if it weren't for you gies. :D

Ren lay back once more against the bark of the tree, smirking as Faust and Manta appeared, Eliza and Mosuke nowhere to be seen. He made a mental note to put the two men into a category in his mind that stated 'In denial.' He decided he would not do this without good reason, and such reasons their placement was quite simple.

For one, opposites attract. On the one hand, you have the tall, intelligent German Doctor, who never failed to stun passers-by into a star-crossed gaze of lust. On the other, you had Manta, a short, equally intelligent bookworm, who would be bestowed a high honour if any girl gave him so much as half a glance.

Ren grinned at this, despite himself. Now he was acting like the matchmaker of the group… How very girly. Perhaps he too should be categorised, like he was doing to the others.

"Hello, Ren," Faust greeted, in his usual manner. Ren raised a hand apathetically, looking as if he was trying to swat a fly. An extremely slow fly, that is.

"Meh."

"Meh isn't a word."

"How do you know it's not a part of that crazy language he speaks?"

"If you mean Chinese, then it is not crazy, just reserved for the more complex of us, Horohoro," Ren stated, eyes falling to a close as he attempted to block out what his companions were saying, as they chatted to each other cheerfully.

"I can't believe the Shaman Tournament is over… And that Yoh won it all!" Manta confided, staring over at the Village wistfully. "I wish we could go back and relive these past few months… They've been so great. The nights, the days, the fights, everything."

Faust smiled. "Yes, they have." He agreed, shedding himself of his shirt in the humid evening air. The material had been sticking to his skin, due to sweat, and the man began to fan himself as soon as the shirt was discarded, smiling softly.

Ren couldn't help but grin at this. He watched Manta's reactions carefully, and decided instantly that Manta had a crush on the Necromancer. The teenager watched Faust's muscles flex as the shirt was lifted, and the slightest hint of a blush, almost undetectable under the shade of the tree, caressed across Manta's cheeks.

Ren giggled quietly, trying to contain himself, but the attempt failed miserably. This was just so perfect! He could see them now… Manta being held up by Faust's strong arms until they were at the other's eye level, and then their lips would join in a kiss, the younger of the two blushing. They would make a perfect couple, Ren decided, despite the factors that were restraining them.

Faust and Manta simply stared at the absolutely insane Chinese teenager before them, having no idea as to what was going through his head. Ren glanced at them again as his laughter was about to die down, and instead he carried on, clutching his stomach and kicking his legs comically as he struggled to breathe. Mental images of the two kissing re-entered his mind, and so his laughter carried on, even louder and uncharacteristic than before.

Horo attempted to glare at Ren, deciding that although at first glance, Ren appeared to be simple; he was, in actual fact, very confusing. Maybe he was one of those people who, in life, you were never meant to understand. Or maybe the atmosphere was clouding Horo's thinking.

"So… Faust…" Horo began, edging away from the Chinese Shaman ever so slightly, "… Where's Eliza?"

Faust shrugged his naked shoulders, rubbing the dark patches beneath his eyes as he spoke. "I have no idea. Probably talking with the other ghosts." He said dismissively, as if it were no concern of his. "Doing womanly things that have failed in interesting me on many occasions."

Ren giggled at this, having only just recovered from his previous fit of laughter. Talking with the other ghosts, was she? Unlikely that Amidamaru would go near her, considering he was probably making out with, or fucking, Yoh. Ren sat up then, back touching the scratchy tree trunk, stretching his arms lazily.

"It seems likely, doesn't it?" Ren simply said, much to Horo's interest.

This was one of those rare times when he actually caught onto something. Ren was saying something beneath that comment and quiet snigger. But what? He just needed to read between the very fine lines of what the other Shaman was saying… But that kind of thing had never been, and never would be, one of Horo's strengths.

Faust, oblivious to Horo's musings, nodded absent-mindedly as he continued to stare at the sun setting over the horizon. He threw himself back onto the grass, sighing dramatically. It took his intelligent mind a few moments to construct a sentence in perfect English, and possibly less time to gain a reaction from someone.

"What a day!"

"Tell me about it," Manta murmured, following Faust's actions slowly. He fiddled with his fingers for a moment.

Insecurities were practically a dominating feeling in a teenager's life. So far, Manta's main concern had become related to his appearance, and how appealing he looked. But to have made changes, he would have to go through the practically humiliating process of his voice breaking, and that of a very fast, very sudden growth spurt. And to do all of that, for a man he would never be with, seemed just the slightest bit degrading.

And the reasons why he could not be with Faust? Well, the last time Manta checked, he was happily married to Eliza. Which probably meant that the man was straight… And even if he did swing both ways, he was, again, tied down to Eliza. Manta frowned slightly, but then stared back over the shimmering lights and sounds of Dobie Village, and tried to forget about his insecurities, even if for just one moment.

Faust, trying to discard the thoughts that Manta was troubled, stared at the now subdued Ren, who was now in a deep argument with Horo. Nothing new there. From the way this was going, Faust would have to converse with his diminutive friend.

"Talk to me, Manta." The German doctor said gently, trying not to pry.

Manta glanced up at Faust reluctantly. He knew very well that the man was not going to be angry with him if Manta decided not to confide in him… But oddly, Manta felt obliged to do so. Despite once being under the belief that Faust was an insane, twisted Necromancer, obsessed on one goal and the things he would do to accomplish such a target, Manta knew different now. Manta had, at first, feared Faust, and the man had sensed this, taking the teenager aside one day.

"… _I cannot blame you for not wanting to be around me. I understand entirely. What I did was inexcusable. And if I could go back in time to reverse what happened during that match, then believe me, Manta… I would have done so much sooner. I've been wracked with guilt, and I want to try and offer my hand in friendship to you."_

_Manta stared into the dark rimmed eyes of the Shaman, seeing the fear, sincerity and hope within them. They were such sad eyes… It did not suit the man, although the dwarf-like boy knew it had been a common look on Faust since Eliza died._

_When Manta did not respond, purely because of shock, Faust continued, wary of having the boy avoid him, steal terrified glanced at him whenever he was around. _

"_I am so sorry, Manta. I know that can't erase the experience from your mind, but it is the least that I can do to prove to you how guilty, how stupid I feel."_

_Manta shook his head. "You don't need to prove anything to me." Faust looked down at the boy, eyes boring into his own. "I don't think you'll do it again."_

_Faust shook his head. "Never." He said earnestly, with as much energy as a child. He awkwardly offered the boy his hand. "It may take some time for us to become proper friends, but may we at least make a start now?"_

_Manta nodded, accepting the hand, blushing when he realised just how low down Faust had had to crouch, just to give him a handshake. He tried not to let the man see though, turning away strategically as the Doctor rose to his usual height. The two made suggestions as to where to go, and there they went, travelling into Town together._

_By the time they had come back, they were chatting to each other as if they had known each other all their lives'._

"Manta? The Doctor is awaiting your response!" Ren trilled, chuckling once more. Horo gave him a weird look, and edged even closer to Manta and Faust, not wishing to catch some sort of laughing disease.

Manta started, and blushed. He stared into his lap, unable to look up at anyone. "I just…" He shrugged, "… Wish I was taller."

Faust smiled gently, nodding in understanding. "But you're an amazing person, Manta-kun. Why worry about your height, when your other characteristics are worth so much more?"

Manta's blush intensified, ad he kicked himself mentally for doing so. In retaliation to this anti-blush policy, Manta snapped his head back up, determined on facing Faust at least once after he complimented the short one.

"Well… I don't know. Maybe because there are people who take fun from my height. Like Anna." He said, savagely.

Faust laughed, now being very sympathetic. Anna could be very careless with her choice of victims and insults. No wonder the poor boy was so sensitive about his height.

"But does Anna's opinion even matter to you? She barely knows you."

"Like she'd want to," Manta spat before he could stop himself. He bit his tongue then, quite literally, to prevent himself from going on. Faust did not want to spend a lovely summer's evening listening to an adolescent talking about the problems in his life… He could have more fun with a wet cat.

Faust sighed heavily. "So you would rather believe the word of a person who barely knows you, say a passer-by in the street, than someone who has gotten to know you right down to the very core? You'd rather listen to someone who takes fun from exploiting your weaknesses, rather than those who push them aside and judge you solely by what's within? You would prefer to listen to someone you will never see again, as opposed to those who know and love you?"

Manta blushed again at this, totally abandoning his policy. That was so sweet, and also so very true. How come Faust was always the one to think of the most darling, esteem building things to say? Just at the precise moment Manta was about to lower his face, Faust caught his chin. He shook his head sadly.

"Don't do that. You don't have to be ashamed of anything. And don't you dare feel the need to hide anything. Otherwise, you will have to answer me, and you will not appreciate what I will say to you when I hear some bastard has wasted your life by making you feel sad."

Again, Manta felt a blush touch the slowly forming cheekbones, but did not try to pull himself from Faust's grip. Not that it could be called that, Manta realised… It was so soft, so gentle… And his hands! Who would have thought that Faust would have silky smooth hands? 'It must be all of those medical creams,' Manta thought idly, sighing internally when Faust let go.

Ren had watched this exchange of quiet words, and smiled secretly, not wanting to break the moment with his laughter. This was actually quite nice, seeing a young love, with the other being totally oblivious.

At this moment, Ren made a small bet with himself. He smiled up into the darkening sky, wishing upon the first star that he saw.

'Please… Don't let this evening end.' He thought desperately, unexpectedly. He grinned back at Horo, who too had zoned out for the past few minutes of peace, and struck up a conversation that soon would lead into the typical argument.

And Ren Tao, a young Shaman with many hopes and possibilities, would never have had it any other way.

_**Yoh and Amidamaru**_

Amidamaru was thrown off guard by the sudden kiss, but immediately moaned and slipped his tongue out to meet Yoh's. His hands ghosted over the boy's chest, the older man grinning when he heard the younger moan quietly. His arms rested at the small of Yoh's back, his callous hands massaging the skin there. His fingertips slithered under the Shaman's shirt, fingertips dancing across the delightfully soft skin, smirking when he felt Yoh shiver into their kiss.

Now focusing solely on his tongue, Amidamaru stroked his way along Yoh's tongue, slipping his tongue inside his warm cavern before darting back inside his own, dragging his teeth along Yoh's lower lip. Yoh gasped and gripped onto the samurai's tresses, whimpering as he felt his body being assaulted by this new sensation. Tingles of pleasure shook through the Shaman's spine, and he bucked his all-too evident erection against his lover's thigh.

What usually was a gift was now becoming a curse. Yoh's lips left Amidamaru's to catch a quick breath, cheeks dusted with a pretty blush. Savouring the sight whilst it lasted, Amidamaru quickly dipped his head down and pressed gentle, almost none existent kisses along his liege's cheek. The patches of skin where his lips had touched tingled, and Yoh bit his lip, knowing he needed to feel more of such touches. His eyes wandered to Amidamaru's, adoring the look of uncontrollable, raw need in the samurai's eyes. And what made it even sexier was that the samurai wanted _him_. Without another word, Yoh crushed their lips together again, feeling as if a great weight had lifted off of him. Although the matter he had just abandoned for thirty minutes was indeed daunting, Amidamaru was a good kisser. In other words, the man was a useful distraction.

Being the wise man he was, Amidamaru already has assumed this much. He too, wanted to have some time where he didn't have to think of the consequences that shouldn't exist, consequences he felt partially responsible for. Pushing that guilt from his mind, the samurai returned the kiss passionately, leading the kiss. His and Yoh's tongues battled for dominance, but eventually the warrior broke the kiss and pushed Yoh back, onto the couch. Here, he rested himself atop of Yoh's body, and resumed the kiss.

Moaning, Yoh arched his body upwards to connect with that of Amidamaru's, the open mouthed kiss proving too much for him when he felt blood rush to his cock. Before he realised what he was doing, he wrapped his legs around the older man's waist, rocking his hips up hesitantly, unsurely. Amidamaru groaned and rocked back, dragging his teeth across Yoh's lips, loving the quiet moans his love made when he moved down to the Shaman's neck. The spirit dragged his teeth along the skin, suckling as he did so, delighting in the moans he was extracting from the young boy beneath him.

Yoh's fingers stroked through Amidamaru's hair – A silent plea for him to never stop this. The warrior complied eagerly, biting down gently on Yoh's skin to test the boy's pain tolerance. When he was certain that he would not hurt him, the spirit bit down on the skin harder, sucking as he did so to form a red mark, branding the boy as his own.

"'Maru…" Yoh gasped, opening his eyes at the surprise mixture of pain and pleasure. Once the feeling ebbed away, he settled once again, and Amidamaru continued with his ministrations, a faint smile on his face.

Both understood what that mark meant. No matter what, they would not allow themselves to succumb to Yohmei and Mikihisa's wishes. They would not separate for anyone. They would not relent in the pursuit of persuading Yoh's family that what he was doing wasn't wrong, because this was making him so happy…

_**Ren, on the hill**_

"Well, I'm off to do something more worthwhile than talk with losers." Ren stated, glancing at his watch wearily. Truly, this had been an interesting evening, for everyone. And this atmosphere was so heady, the scent of grass floating in the air, settling around Ren like the humidity that threatened to drift him into a deep sleep…

But no. Ren had to now think of an idea. An idea that would save his ex enemy.

Odd… when had Yoh officially become friends? It sounded strange to hear himself think of Yoh as a previous adversary. But this was an interesting question to be proposed.

Had it been when they had drawn against each other in the preliminary rounds? Or perhaps when travelling to Dobie Village? Whenever the event of their rivalry evolving into friendship had occurred, it must have happened gradually, for Ren could not pick out a certain memory in which the two became mutual friends. Stretching the tiredness from his arms and legs reluctantly, Ren pushed himself to his feet, murmuring a quiet goodbye to his chatting friends. He did not dare glance at Manta who, since the appearance of Eliza a few minutes ago, had gone strangely quiet. Surely another clue that he liked Faust! Ren's lips touched on a smirk for a few moments as he walked down the gentle gradient of the ground.

As soon as the Chinese Shaman stepped back into town, the various street merchants typically bombarded him. He spotted Silva failing to interest a previous Shaman Tournament candidate, sighing as he lit a cigarette.

"You have to work during your half hour break? What a boner killer."

Silva shrugged, smirking. "It's called, eternally bitchy one, being an Officiant. And just because the Tournament is over, doesn't mean we're unemployed. Goldva won't allow that." He tilted his head in the direction of Yoh's apartment. "You heading back?"

Ren nodded, feigning interest in a small bangle that he had watched Silva try to sell just a moment ago. "It's almost time."

"I'll give you a discount, if you're interested." Silva mumbled, taking one long, tired drag of his cigarette, as if it would be his last.

Ren gave Silva a look that could have been questioning his sanity. Silva shrugged and didn't ask again. He flicked ash from the end of his cigarette, losing it to the slight wind that had recently picked up. He watched it flutter down the sidewalk, until it disintegrated into nothingness upon contact with the floor. He sighed and, holding the fag between his lips, began to roll up his stock. Ren simply watched, not feeling in the least bit inclined to help the man, despite knowing him well, and being friends with him.

A few moments later, when the referee was ready, the two began to walk off, in the direction of Yoh's temporary apartment. Silva eventually broke the sullen silence, almost regrettably.

"Do you think we'll be able to come up with something?"

Ren shot the man a quizzical glare. "You're related to Yoh. You know what his family are like. What do you think?"

Silva grimaced. "Even so… Ever since I've gotten closer to Yoh, his nature has rubbed off on me. I keep saying to myself things like, 'It'll be all right,' or 'It'll all work out eventually.'" Silva grinned sheepishly. "I just hope it's not false hope I have. I don't like being let down." His eyes narrowed when Silva Wing reappeared, squawking loudly.

"You're gonna be late! You're gonna be late!"

"Ahh, fuck off."

Ren turned around at the sound. He glared furiously at the Ainu who had now thrown his arm over his shoulders, cursing him for following them. Hadn't he blown him off good and proper?

"Hey gies! Faust is making out with Eliza again, and Manta told me to fuck off, so I figured I'd hang with you gies! Neat, huh?" The snowboarder grinned widely, oblivious to the tension in the air. "So, where are we gies going?"

"_Me and Silva,_" Ren muttered, through clenched teeth, "Are going to see Yoh."

Horo didn't quite catch the hint. He rested more of his weight onto Ren's unprepared body, and snickered when the boy faltered in his steps for just one moment. "Awesome! I wanted to congratulate him on his Shaman Tournament victory anyways! Let's go!"

Ren's eyebrow twitched. "Listen carefully. _Me and Silva_ are going to see Yoh. What part of that do you not understand?"

Horo's face dropped, and Silva sighed. The Shaman tried not to look too disappointed as he turned his head and set off in the opposite direction, without so much as a word of farewell. Horo glared ahead, wanting desperately to go back to Faust, Eliza and Manta, but then a sudden thought occurred to him.

What if they, like Silva and Ren, did not want him there, either? Faust would be preoccupied with Eliza, and Manta would be feeling sorry for himself, and Horo would most probably only add to his stress levels, until the young man broke and lost his cool. Yeah… That would be what would happen. No doubt about it. Horo's pace slowed, and he found himself standing at the bottom of the hill, where he saw Faust looking at him. Faust spotted the teenager and waved, a boisterous gesture for the boy to come over.

'I'm gonna have to decline,' Horo warned the man in his thoughts, 'I'll only piss you off, like I do to everyone else. And then if I tell you what's wrong, I'll only be feeling sorry for myself. Fuck, no wonder nobody can stand me. I don't even think I'd stand me, if I was someone else.'

Without so much as a response to Faust's wave, Horo circled around the hill at a top pace, arms moving faster at his side to increase his speed. Horo didn't bother to stop when a searing stitch arced across his right side, and did not slow when he was in the town, using his agility to dodge between the Shamans who were enjoying the nightlife and entertainment, unlike him. Not caring where he was running too, Horo turned a corner and sped through a darkened alley, hurtling past the trashcans that littered his eyesight every few moments, made out vaguely by dim lights and blurred eyesight.

Whilst Horo sped past sights and sounds, lights and laughter, Ren and Silva were making their way back to Yoh's apartment. They could make out the small, yellowish building from the illuminated street lamps that were dotted along the street, and Ren began to contemplate what he had done, whilst Silva muttered quietly to his spirit familiars.

He couldn't deny that what he had done was uncalled for, and had definitely hurt Horo's feelings. Ren had been doing an awful lot of that lately, especially to the Ainu. Sure, the two were very different in some respects, and yet shared some very valuable qualities that was the root of most arguments, but this time, Ren knew, he had gone over the line. He'd been toeing it for a while, but all in good fun. He'd never quite lost his cool like that in front of Horo before, and it was taking him a while to compose himself. Reminding himself of which family he belonged to seemed to help, but then even that only gave him a distant heartache that they would berate him when he got back home. They would discard all of Ren's other achievements, accounting solely for the time when he lost his chance of becoming the Shaman King. Any other parent would have been secretly disappointed, yet would be brimming with pride and tears upon their next meeting, whereas Ren would be faced with stern words and cruel gestures.

In some ways, Ren could envy Horo. He had a family, all of whom supported and loved him unconditionally. Such customs were so different to what Ren was used to, and this explained why the Tao had previously mocked methods of cooperation and respect for others. He had lost all respect for anyone, and was neglecting those he called his spirit guardians because of that. He could not cooperate with anyone; due to the harsh teaching methods and morals his Uncle had taught him at an early age. He could only consider his guardian spirit as a tool, soon to be replaced with a better tool, one that would better suit the task at hand. Bason would have been discarded, all memories of the struggles they battled through together pushed to the back of the mind, regarded solely as a time of weakness. If it had been anyone but himself, Ren would have felt nothing more than the deepest sympathy and regret for that person.

However, Ren wasn't someone else. He was the one who had witnessed mind-numbingly disgusting sights, including one that had decided to be his first memory… Of course, it soon had become his worst…

_**Flashback, Ren's POV**_

_I was four years old on that day. At four, almost every child in the world focuses their birthday as one thing – A time when a lot of people around you give you presents. This is the order of things, the way that things should be. Just a child turning four, receiving gifts that would soon be used, and possibly broken. There should be little more to be concerned about._

_However, when I awoke on that day, I knew that something was awry. I knew that what I was feeling shouldn't be, that it was not in the right order of things, even though I was only four, but the thoughts quickly left me when my sister came into the room. Being four years older than me, she had, no doubt, already experienced what I was about to, for she did not do as she usually did on my birthday._

_For once, she did not come in, with a tray full of breakfast foods in her small, delicate hands, with perhaps a little orange juice or milk splashing on her freshly washed nightdress, her little voice singing happy birthday for all to hear. Instead, what happened was that she entered the room, and kissed her brother solemnly on the cheek. _

"_Happy birthday, Ren Tao. Today is the day that you become a man... The day you accept your destiny." She whispered, giving me a wide hug. Because I was young, tired and excited, all I really wanted was to push her the hell away from me, so that I could rush downstairs in delight, beaming at the faces of my family who bore gifts. But when Momma entered the room, she lowered her voice to a whisper._

"_When Uncle takes you away into the basement, close your eyes, Renny. Please. It will do you no good seeing…" _

"_Happy birthday to you…" Momma began to sing, seeing that I was awake. Jun pulled away from me and fixed a wide smile onto her face, tears overflowing from her emerald eyes as Uncle entered the room. She hid her face behind her mother's body effectively, the look making her age drop considerably. Upon reflection of this memory, she probably looked terrified, but she had twisted some of Momma's robes to hide her face, so my assumptions are left best to my imagination._

"_Today you will take a big step in becoming a boy. After this day, you will begin training for a big tournament that's coming up." Was all that Uncle said, destroying a fragment of the mood. _

_Of course, being a child, I paid no heed to my Uncle's words. "Presents!" I cried impatiently, bringing a reluctant smile to Momma's face. She nodded, and took my hand as we descended the stairs together. Later I would walk up this same staircase and vomit over the gold and crimson walls, defiling paintings of Tao history and elaborate kanji there. _

_So, I opened presents without a fuss. I tore wrapping paper off presents after present, giving little unintelligible sounds to voice my approval, losing the capability to speak in my excitement. Momma was smiling and laughing at my antics, whilst Jun remained quiet and unsociable. Uncle dragged her out of the room for a few minutes, which passed unnoticed by me at the time, but the next time I glanced over at her, there was an odd brightness to her eyes that were not explained entirely by the fake smile she had been 'advised' to wear. _

_After breakfast, Uncle began relaying to me the events of the day. I waited impatiently for him to finish, which was when I foolishly decided to act upon my very childish, very unwise curiosity. _

"_Uncle, Jun says you have something to show me down in the basement."_

Yami's koi OMG how crap was the yaoi scene! Not hot at all… Meh. But thanks to Siarra Fenris, AKA Fenris Mourningstar penname, please check out her stuff, she is a very talented author and very valuable friend of mine), for helping me to adjust my style so that it wasn't quite so… awkward. So fantasy-like. Thank you to all of the people who have shown an interest in this again, I am so happy that there are people out there willing to read my stuff. It really helps. :) I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, but please leave me a review to show your… Level of enjoyment. :)

Buh-Bye!

X yamiskoi X

PS: I have another three exams yet to be taken, all this month. Please understand that… y'know… I might not be able to update all that quickly. I will try to write if I allow myself a day's break, I promise. 


End file.
